Wings, Freedom, and Gibbs
by tailendwriter
Summary: A bird kid ends up in the Washington. D. C. She tries to steal from Jenny Shepherd, but ends up getting caught.Gibbs gets involved and is mistaked for an Eraser. Jenny has her babysitted and she meets and helps the rest of NCIS with trouble following her.
1. Never Try to Steal Strawberries

"Look up." Tony whispered in my ear. Though with my bird hearing, it sounded quite clearing in my head. Being extremely claustrophobic, of course, didn't help being trapped inside an extremely inclosed space. Tony wasn't helping either.

"Be quiet." I whispered back. I really needed to think. I replayed what happened in my head. The people I saw weren't Erasers, but they weren't whitecoats either. Hopefully they didn't know my secret and I'm not about to tell them if they didn't. Maybe they weren't after me.

"Gibbs is going to kill me. I mean . . . ." Tony went off on some tangent making an old movie reference. I glared at him. I tried to reach out to make sure I wasn't dealing with Erasers or whitecoats, but first I should deal with Tony.

I tried to sutely make him understand there were cameras watching us, in fact I'm sure he failed to see that. I decided to do it in a way he would understand. I could implant the thought, but that would raise too many questions, plus he would be bragging for weeks. Why did Jenny think I needed a babysitter, well actually I knew exacty why.

_Six weeks earlier_

I was flying over Washington, D.C. and I was hungry, so I decided to land in an alley, folding my wings in while tying my jacket over my shoulders, hiding my wings. There was a large house that appeared no one was home. There was a door in the back, so I decided to go in that way.

The door was locked, so as silently as possible I forced it open. Trying to find the kitchen, proved difficult. I tried to map out the floor plan in my head, like I did with the mazes. When I finally found the kitchen, my stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten in a long time. It seemed like days, for all I knew it had been.

I pulled open the fridge. There was a carton of strawberries. I quickly grabbed them off the shelf, but put them back when I heard someone enter. I swerved as she began talking, " You know you're leaving fingerprints." I didn't have fingerprints. She continued, "I could call the police, of course. . . " She stopped midsentence when she saw my face, "How old are you?"

"What's it to you. It's not like you'd care." Nobody had cared about me, just what I could do.

"I might if I knew you. You couldn't be more than fourteen."

"I'm fifteen." I protested. I was way too proud. She wasn't an Eraser or a whitecoat. Her thoughts said she didn't suspect a thing.

"And what are you doing looking through my fridge?" I was ready to knock her down and speed out of there, "Where are your parents?" I flinched at that word, my only true weakness. I had no idea who my parents even were. I pushed past the woman, speeding through the halls, trying to get out. The only problem was she knew this house better than me. She blocked my way, and she was holding a gun.

I stopped and answered her question, "I was hungry."

A million questions were running through her head, but she only asked one. "Where's your parents?"

"I have no idea," which was the truth. Plans were running through her head. She settled on one

Still holding her gun, "Come into my office." I followed her silently. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs out of a drawer. Then she handcuffed me to a chair. I started to hyperventilate. I hated being bound in any way. Though I didn't try to struggle, I had learned that much. Jenny pretended not to notice, but I knew she did. She dialed a number on her phone. After three rings, a man picked up his phone.

Jenny started, "Jethro, I need your help. I have a small problem," looking at me, "could you come over."

"Will I need backup?"

"No, I think you alone would be best. Please hurry. She's hyperventilating."

"She?" he asked.

"I'll explain when you get here." She smiled at me.


	2. Introductions?

**Anthor's Note: reviewing isn't mandatory, but it is very much apprecitated. I'd appreciate knowing what you think Thanks**

Twenty minutes later, the he, Jethro, arrived. He was an older man, much older than Jeb, and I couldn't read his thoughts. The only people whose thoughts I couldn't read were a couple of Erasers and Jeb. I started to freak out as any bird kid would. I hadn't talked in awhile, so Jenny was shocked when I practically growled at him, "Who do you work for?"

"I work for NCIS." He actually was quite calm. He sort of reminded me of Jeb, but maybe that was just the similarties in their names. One good thing was I could still tell if he was lying. He wasn't.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Servieces." I had read that somewhere, so I said it without thinking.

"That's right." He continued. He couldn't be an Eraser, he didn't look like a male model, but of course he could have been a new version of an Eraser. Though he was kind of old. He hadn't changed though. I could take on one lone Eraser. "We don't want to hurt you." He was telling the truth.

Jenny interupted, "I found her rummaging through my fridge." That reminded me, my stomach it still hadn't eaten. It growled. "She tried to run."

I had to defend myself, "It's not my fault, I was hungry. What do you expect me to do." I didn't really like te idea of forcing people to give me food.

Jethro looked from Jenny to me, "What do you expect me to do?" He repeated my question.

"Just put down the guns, unlock te cuff, and I'll be on my merry way. You'll probably never see me again."

"And let me guess, you will just steal for more food. Where are your parents?"

Again I answered, "I have no idea."

He believed me. That was something I could tell. "Jen, is it okay if we feed her first."

"Sure," she agreed. "just don't let her out of your sight. She runs fast."

"I bet." Jethro teased. I wonder what they would say about me when they see how much I eat.

"I still don't trust you." I muttered. I had found you couldn't trust anybody. They ended up betraying you. There were few people you actually could.

Jenny's thoughts were getting distracted. I tried to refocus her, "You think I enjoy stealing. It is much better then the alternative." Which for me was the School, I barely considered dying of starvation. I had survived over three weeks without food in the School.

"Which is?" I clammed up and tried to block out teh memories, which were trying to force their way through. I tried to calm myself down, so I wouldn't blow anything up.

After a few minutes, "Could you please take off the cuff." I asked. "I have a bad history wiht the whole bounding my wrist thing." That was an understatement, but I was trying to be polite.

Jenny interupted, " She said she was 15, I'm not sure what to do. I can't just leave her on the streets." She looked at Jehtro, not as his boss which I knew she was, but as something else.

"Alright, let's get something to eat. What do you want to eat?"

Realizing I was actually getting food, "Anything would be good. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. No seeds though."

Shock fill their faces, I just shrugged it off, "Thanks, It's probably been months since I had a decant meal."

"What's your name anyway?"

I hadn't really thought about it. I was always known by a number, except by Jeb, but I wasn't using that name. I paused. "Izzy, that's it. Izzy."

"Well, I'm Jenny, and this is..." Jethro interupted her.

"Gibbs, Leroy Jehtro Gibbs."


	3. Did someone say Pizza

They decided on pizza. I personally could have eaten an entire large by myself, but I tried to be polite. I ended up eating only six peices. Jenny and Gibbs were kind enough to wait til I was done eating, but they were still shocked at the amount. I just smiled slightly and readjusted my jackets. My wings really wanted to be spread out.

They lead me to a sort of living room. I know they wouldn't let me go anytime soon. I was still esstemely on egde. Gibbs asked, "So where are you from?"

Knowing it wasn't the answer they wanted I answered. "Well, when a sperm fertilizes an egss, and an embryo is formed. From that comes the child."

Gibbs smiled, "And you don't know whose egg or sperm you came from."

"Duh," these people were really cluelees, "aren't you a smart one."

Jenny started laughing. Gibbs was getting frusterated, "Where were you this morning?"

"A little southeast, I think." Actually I didn't think, I knew I was southeast of here.

"Why did you run from the director of NCIS." Gibbs used her offical title.

"Instinct." I muttered.

Jenny interupted, "You can stay here tonight. Tomorrow we'll take you into NCIS and try to sort everything out."

"Can I atleast get my stuff." I protested. I had hidden my stuff in a tree. I'm part bird, it's a tree. It made sense to me.

"Your stuff?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, you know stuff. I left it in the tree in teh back yard. You know then huge oak."

"I'll get it." Gibbs announced. I was extremely against that. He could go through it.

"No, that's okay. I should get it. It's way too high for you."

"I can manage." Of course before I could stop him he left. A couple minutes later he came back with my backpactk that basicly had nothing in it. He three it at me. Instinctly, I reached out and caught it. I made sure everything was there, my change of clothes, my dollar thirty seven cents, I had found on the street, the wristband I wore at the School, etc.. He hadn't taken anything. The contents really didn't say anything about me, just the way I had been living teh past months.

"How did you get taht high?" Gibbs asked.

I actually flew, but I wasn't telling him that. "I climbed. Could I use your restroom."

Jenny smiled, "sure, follow me." She lead me around the halls. Some of them I had been in earlier. She made sure everything was in the restroom. Some could say she didn't trust me. I heard the door get locked behind me. I first cheched and found that the windows were locked and too small to get out of.

I washed off my face and hands, to get off all the grime. Five minutes later, she unlocked the door. I could hear them discussing me in quiet voices before I returned.

When I got back to the living room, I fell asleep. Maybe it was just sleeping in tree for the past months, but that couch was extremely comfortable to me.

**Author's Note: sorry, for it being so short, but I needed to end it here, or else it would be extremely long and this seemed like a good breaking point. Thanks**


	4. Bad Dreams

I woke up after having a nightmare. Jeb's voice was still in my head. I was sweating and let me tell you, bird kid's do not sweat easily. A blanket was covering me and I was laying in a huge bed. I actually had never slept in a bed before that. Imediately I went into a defensive mode. Then I remember taht I was in Jenny's house. Had they found out abotu my wings?

There was a window. I checked it and along with the door it was locked. I pounded on the door and practically screamed out of it, "Let me out f here, or I'll have to force my way out." It took Jenny over two minutes to unlock the door. By that time I was ready to blow up the locking mechanism.

"You're awake." She was surprised.

"Of course I'm awake."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I glanced outside, "about six thirty."

She was shocked, "Are you okay? You were tossing and turing in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered. "How you get me in the bed?"

"Jethro carried you. Since you're up let's have breakfast. How doe sausage and eggs sound?"

I was confused, "they don't make much of a sound, they're dead."

Jenny laughed. Her thoughts made it quite clear what I had missed. I couldn't help , but laugh. I was not used to human interactions. I needed to get way better at them.

"So were headed to NCIS after you get ready and we eat."

I really didn't know how to ask it. She lead me to the kitchen Starting the food, she handed me the carton of strawberries, "Now you can eat them."

I smiled, finally broaching the subject, "Did Gibbs mention anything after carrying me to the bed?"

"Not really, he sadi you were light, probably from not eating enough. You were thrashing around in your sleep. Want to tell me why?" I of course didn't want to tell her why.

"Bad dream." I didn't elaborate, "I'm guessin gyou want me to change clothes."

"Yeahm that would be nice."

"Okay," I had brought my bag to teh kitchen with me, "Where's your bathroom?"

"I have something yo can change into."

"No thanks." I muttered. Her outfit for me probably didn't cover my wings. When she saw me eat, she still was shocked by the amount. After that, she didn't bring up her outfit for me again.


	5. Elevators are Scary

**Author's note: this is still six weeks before the incident mention if _Never try to Steal Strawberries_ in case you guys forgot.**

The elevator rang and the doors slid opened. I really didn't like taking the elevator, but that probably had to do with being kept in a dog crate for most of my life. I looked around at all the people. Jenny was standing next to me. I spied Gibbs across the room. Jenny walked over to the group Gibbs was talking to. I followed Jenny over. She was talking to the group.l

"This is Izzy. I want someone with her at all times. Jethro will explain the rest."

I was watching everyone and listening to their thoughts. Jenny left and Gibbs started teh introduction. I was extremely on edge, "This is Officer Ziva Devede," pointing to the women, she was just curious and part of her thoughts were in a foreign language I didn't know, "Special Agent Timothy McGee," pointing to the guy at the computer. There other guy's thoughts were getting perverted, "and..."

"You sexist pig." I turned on him before realizing I was responding to his thoughts. He of course looked confused. I was fumming by this point.

Gibbs tried to calm me down." I know he is, but we're trying to figure this out."

I tried to calm down. I didn't want to have to eexplain it. I couldn't resist adding a final comment, "Just to let you know, I could beat you with a hand tied behind my back." Then I calmed myself down.

"Gibbs, what is she doing here." Ziva asked

"This is Tony..." Gibbs finished.

Before he could explain I interupted him, "I was stupid enough to get caught stealing from the director of NCIS." I smiled like it was the most natural thing in the world while I took in their reactions

"Well, who are you sweatheart." Tony asked.

Before anyone else could react, I swiftly grabbed and twisted his arm. I was careful not to break it. "Never call me sweetheart." I whispered in his ear. I released when I had the satisfaction of him admiting it in his head. He wouldn't be messing with me anytime soon.

I laughed, "Gibbs, I'm surprised you didn't teach him manners."

"I tried." I just waited quietly as he explained it to them. Figuring out what they suspected. All of them were completely off. Any other day I would be flying right then, but not then. Of course on the plus side, I actually got feed., "Tony, McGee, take her down to Abby. One of you stay with her, try fingerprints, DNA, anything to identify her at all."

My ears automatically perked up at DNA. Though I followed Tony and McGee, I tensed up at the elevator, enclosed spaces and all. I turned to McGee, "Would it be possible to take the stairs?" Tony and McGee exchanged glances. "Please." I pleaded, "the elevator is kind of crowded."

Tony went with it, "Answer me this one question, truthfully."

He was remembering the previous incident, "As best as I can."

"What were you thinking trying to steal from the director of NCIS." McGee was listening.

"I was hungry and I had no idea whose house it was." We were headed down the stairs.

McGee interupted, "So, you're homeless."

"No duh, as I told Gibbs, it's much better then the alternative."

Tony was wise and didn't ask, but he felt he needed to get his pride back, especially infront of McGee. "Just to let you know, I could beat you quite easily."

"I wouldn't bet on that." I snickered, "So how long have you two known Gibbs." It was really bothering why I couldn't read his thoughts.


	6. Drawing Blood

**Note:they are not dealing with Angel Please review.**

he first thing that hit me as we drew close to Abby's lag was the music. Then the smell hit me almost knocking me over. It reeked of antiseptic causing me to automatically tense up and try to stay perfectly still. I found if you moved it just hurt worse.

Tony and McGee noticed aftter they had walked a couple of steps. I wasn't following them. "Are you coming?" Tony asked.

I watched them for deception, "Is it safe?"

When McGee realized I was serious "Abby is really nice. You'd like her. Once you get past inital appearances."

I still was cautious, but I followed, "If you say so." We entered a lab. I tried to control my anxeity. The thoughts I actually heardm but it was mostly science stuff. The person, though I couldn't see.

Tony started calling out, "Abby, you got a visitor."

"Really!" an excited voice responded. A head popped up from behind a counter. She was dressed in mostly black, but had a white coat on. I automatically stepped back. Abby of course noticed.

"You're not one of those bad people," choosing my words carefully, "are you?"

Tony and McGee looked at me shocked. Abby answered, "No, I'm not a bad guy. I'm Abby by the way."

She wasn't planning anything, atleast from what I heard, "I'm Izzy."

"Gibbs wants us to figure out who she is." Tony explained, "She tried to steal from Director Shepherd."

For what seemed like the hundredth time, I had to defend myself, "I hadn't eaten in days, and it wasn't like I was going to steal anything valuable. You try having to . . . ." I cut myself before I added the 4 times as much as a regular human. That really would get them suspecting.

Abby addressed me, "Well let's try to figure this out. Here let's try running your fingerprints."

I reluctantly gave her my hand and muttered. "You can try."

She was crazy enough to try. My hand was forced on a fingerprint scanner. After about 39 seconds, a message popped up, "No fingerprints found."

Abbly was perplexed. She grabbed my hand and turned it over. "What the? Did you burn you hand with bleach or something?"

"Something like that." I muttered. More like genetic engineering.

"Okay, let's try DNA."

I flinched. Though being 2 percent bird did have it's perks, it still is hard to explain. Abby brought out a needle, "You're not going to use that on me, are you?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take some blood, that way we can also scan for toxins and other stuff like that."

I jumped back, "You are not taking me blood." I almost sneered at her, "It won't be accurate anyway." Thinking of all the blood that had been transfused in me anyway.

"It's the best way." She pleaded.

"No, thank you. I think I've had enough blood taken for a lifetime. I know there's other ways to get DNA, can't you use one of those. I mean DNA is practically everywhere." Of course the whitecoats had used the most painful method there was.

Before Abby could protest. I pulled out a piece of my hair and handed it to her, "Here let's try this." I muttered. I turned around and walked otu te room, wanting to get as far away from the needle as possible. Of course on the way out I met Gibbs and practically ran into him.

**Chapter Preview**

"Come with me." Gibbs ordered. Tony and McGee came out of the door. Gibbs just ordered them away. I followed him into the elevator. I tensed up. I was really hoping Gibbs din't notice, but I knew he probably did. I stayed silent.

"You're going to meet Ducky." he smiled. I someone knew I was not going to like the experience


	7. Interogation

**Here is the next part.**

"Come with me." Gibbs ordered. Tony and McGee camae out of the door just as he was saying that. Gibbs just ordered them away. I followed him to the elevator. I of course tensed up while still really hoping Gibbs didn't notice, but I knew he probably did. I stayed silent.

"You're going to meet Ducky." he smiled.

I wonder why they call him Ducky I really couldn't help but wonder at the reason why. I knew I really wasn't going to enjoy the experience. My suspisciouns were soon confirmed. The smell was much worse then Abby's lab and it enstilled in me a bigger fear ,plus the sign read autopsy.

I didn't just have a fear of autopsy just for the fun of it. Being forced to watch them disect a fellow bird kid, and a friend at that, did that to you and ever since tehn i had this fear that someone was going to try to disect me. The room reminded me of everything that had happened to me in the School. It was hard to supress everything.

To distract my thoughts, I focused on the man before me thoughts, just to make sure he wouldn't try anything. He wasn't going to. Gibbs introduced us, "Duck, this is Izzy. Izzy this is Doctor Mallard, our medical examiner."

The man had a British accent, "and what can I do for you, me dear." The doctor said this smiling. He was defiantly not like the whitecoats.

"Ducky, I was wondering if you could do what we discussed earlier." Understanding filled his face. The "it" they were talking about was a psychological assessment.

"She's only a child, Jethro, what ever do you think she needs to tell me.

I smiled, "Well, if you're going to do a psychological assessment on me, can I suggest we go somewhere else because I'm not staying here, Gibbs."

If I did stay there much longer, I would defiantly loose the whole control thing. There people seemed nice, I didn't want to start crying on them. Ducky and Gibbs were shocked, though Gibbs did a better job of hiding it. He even laughed. "Alright, dear, " turning to Gibbs, "do you know if any of the confrence rooms are open?"

"Yeah, I reserved one, Confrence Room C." Doctor Mallard took off his gloves and threw them in the trash. I followed them to the elevator, "By the way Duck, I hope it's okay if I sit in."

I of course tensed up in the elevator and immediately became more alert. Ducky noticed, "Claustrophobic, are we?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Really." Ducky's curiousity was peeked. Before he continue, the doors opened. I tried to map out escape routes, just in case.

I stayed silent as I followed Gibbs to the room, Ducky offered me a chair and I waited for him to sit down, "izzy, I'm going to ask some questions. Just so you don't lie I'll tell you Jethro can tell if you're lying."

"And I can telll if any of you are lying, oh what a tangled web we weave."

I heard Gibbs lips move up into a smile. There was two ways out of the room and Gibbs was blocking the door. Ducky was between me and the window and just to let you know flinging yourself out a glass window hurt. It was possible, but it still hurt.

Ducky took what I said as a go ahead to continue, "What's your real name?"

I didn't have a real name, "Izzy."

"Last name?"

"Don't got one," No names just numbered

"She's telling the truth." Gibbs interupted.

"Okay," Ducky was surprised, "we were you born."

"No idea."

"You know, my dear, " he tried to soothe me, "I once knew this girl, well not really knew her, I did her autopsy, we had no idea who she was. Really me only Jane Doe, as I was saying."

"Ducky." Gibbs coughed.

"Oh yeah," he continued, "well as I was saying, how did you get here?"

"Traveled." More like flew for my life, but really those were only details, wouldn't really believe me anyway.

"Okay, what did you do before you started traveling."

The images from the School flashed through my head and I tried to quickly disperse them. They really wouldn't quite understand. "Survived." Which of course was true so, really Gibbs couldn't tell I was lying. I was just not elaborating on the subject. I wouldn't want to anyway.

"And you survived from." Ducky thoughts were telling me he wanted me to elaborate.

"Not dying." I really wasn't going to gibe him much to work with, atleast realated to the School.

Gibbs interupted, "yes, but what did you have to survive."

I liked Gibbs, I gave him a little more. "Starvation." You try not being fed for weeks and see how you liked it. Though I was unconcious for some of it.

Ducky was getting quite annoyed at my one word sentances, but hey I wasn't used to the whole social thing, so give a bird kid a break. Besides he was a doctor and all the doctor's I've meet haven't exactly been the nicest people in the world.

"Anything else?" Ducky asked.  
"Duh." I muttered.

Just before he was going to ask some more questions Gibbs's phone rang. He picked it up and answered, "Hello, Abs." Most people could only hear one side of the conversation, but I heard both.

"Gibbs, I got something and I think you might want to come down here and see it."

"Alright, Abs, I'll be right down."

"Izzy, come with me." Explaining it to Ducky, "I don't trust her alone."

Then he dropped me off where I had first meet him with Ziva and went on his way to Abby's lab.

**Author's Note: the next part will hopefully be up soon**


	8. Fathers

Not to say Ziva was intimidating, few things could actually intimidate me, but she did put me on edge. I had to keep on guard the entire time. It didn't help much that I couldn't understand part of what she thought. It really put me on edge, so I asked her, "Ziva, what's your native language?"

This question caught her off guard. Ops, maybe I said too much, or atleast gave it a way. After a few seconds she answered thouogh, "Well since I was young I learned a variety of languages. Though really my native language would have to be Arabic or Hebrew, why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I probably needed to learn that one, it wouldn't take me long. Ziva was thinking about approaching the subject.

"So, you're homeless."

"Is that all you guys have come up with so far. Even I could figure out that one, Sherlock."

Details filled her mind, some was in another language, probably Hebrew, others were in a language I actually could understand. "You know you are a pretty good fighter, where did you learn."

"Sometimes, Ziva, you have to learn in order to survive."

Curiousity filled her face, "Survive?"

"Yeah, survive."

"Hey, so how long you've been homeless." She seemed concerned.

"All my life." I know what you are thinking, you lived at the School. Well, hate to break it to you guys, but the School isn't exactly a home, it's more like a prision then actually containing that "homey" quality.

"And, so what became of your parents."

In the mean time Gibbs had walked up to us. Ziva hadn't noticed, but I did, "Ask Gibbs." I smiled. She looked around and found him.

Gibbs interupted, "She doesn't know Ziva. Izzy why don't you come with me. Ziva stay here." A look of understanding filled her face, and then thoughts about an elevator filled her mind. Gibbs lead me to the elevator, a group of people were in there and he motioned for them to get out. Quickly they did, they were afraid of him. I laughed. What they were thinking was just hilarious.

The doors closed behind him and I turned to face him with my back to the wall. Even though I wasn't able to read his mind, I had a pretty good idea what was coming and I braced myself for it. "What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a person, a person with feelings." I answered. The whitecoats didn't realize I had feeling, or if they did they just ignored them and went on with whatever experimeent they had in mind. Sickos

He looked me in the eye, "I know there is something you're not telling me. I'm guessing it has something on why you are so light, and your body hotter then normal. And the stuff with your DNA. Am I right?"

I turned away before answering, "Look, I don't want you to get hurt and don't give me you can take care of yourself crap. You can't, not against this. There is no way." That was probably the longest sentence I had said that day.

Then he turned all fatherly, not fatherly like I would know, just what I figured a father should be if they hadn't been crazy enough to give their kid off to some experiment where they were most likely been killed. He engulfed me and I instinctly pushed him away. Accidently using more fource then needed. "I won't let anything hurt you." He meant it when he said that.

"Just please don't touch me." I pleaded. "I"m sorry, I just can't answer your questions" I sobbed. "You can't get hurt." I started to cry. This time I let him hug me, not pushing him away, but being careful he didn't touch my wings.


	9. Shopping

**Author's Note: Please review, it will not only make me update faster, but it means alot what you think. Also if you have any ideas or things you want to see you can private message me and I might be able to do something with it.**

They had decided to take me shopping. (Against my protests) When Abby had heard I only had two outfits, she practically made Gibbs ask the Director if she and Ziva could take me. She had heard from Tony the whole someone with me at all times rule. Since Jenny had a dinner to go to tonight, she readily agreed. It was really going to get annoying. How was a fifteen year old girl suppose to explain wings? I don't know, so you tell me. I was happy that Ziva was coming becasue she atleast had some sense.

We walked into the store and I was surprised to find that Abby loved to shop. I would have never guessed that. She lead me straight to the juniors department. The only thing I could do was sarcastically think, "this is going to be fun." I smiled at Abby before sarcastically responding, "yeah, right this is going to be total fun."

"So what kind of clothes do you like."

"I don't know." It's not like I had the choice to be picky. It never was much fun. Ziva just smiled. I automatically kept my eyes and ears open for signs of danger. You could never be too careful. "Don't you guys need clothes?" I asked to get the attention off of me. It didn't work by the way.

Abby had already pulled out a shirt. It was covered in frills an ribbons and stuff. I just gawked, "You don't expect me to wear that. It can't be that durable." Of course I would care about that. At the altitudes I flew and the things I did that was one of my top priorties.

"I was thinking more of Ziva."

Ziva spun around. "Abby, no, I will not wear that, it's pink." I knew there was something i forgot to mention about the blouse. No way would I be caught dead in pink. I'd rather die. Now that I actually had a choice in the matter. I was going to keep that choice.

"Then what do you want Izzy?" Ziva asked.

"The two outfits I have are doing me just fine." They really are. How many fights with Erasers had I been in wearing those two outfits.

"You only have two outfits. That's horrible. Those clothes don't even fit you right." Of course Abby would mention that the clothes were too big. Of course they were, you couldn't exactly be picky with what I got.

"Comfortablity, Durability, and Usability." I answered Ziva question.

"What?" Abby asked.

"That's what I want." I explained.

"Okay. Let's try to find something."

Ziva and Abby started looking through the racks. I pretended I was looking as I kept watch. Before I knew it Ziva and Abby had thrown things on me. "Go try these on." Abby ordered.

They led me into the changing rooms. Scanning the above for cameras and anybody that would try something, I came up empty. Only with that out of the way was I comfortable to try on the clothes. Jeans weren't the problem, the really weren't. They weren't there to cover the wings, plus most jeans were comfortable. My major problem of course was the tops. Most tanktops showed part of the wings, and so did most short sleeves top, but it was really hard to explain sweaters in the middle of summer and it made you stand out like a sore thumb.

I quickly slipped on a pair of jeans. I grabbed the first top off the pile. While I looked myself up and down. I actually looked pretty good, except for my wings were showing. Too bad people weren't used to seeing mutants. It actually looked good on me. What am I saying? I must be going crazy or something.

From not flying my wings were aching so I slowly spread them out as far as possible. This caused me to knock something over. The something was a bunch of hangers. Which made quite a loud ruckus, which in turn made Abby ask the questions, "Are you okay in there."

**The next part will be on its way. With more fun with the whole shopping idea.**


	10. Actual Food

**Author's Note: I kind of stuck on ideas so please give me some ideas, but thanks anyway. Just a small idea, then i might be able to get going. It would be really appreciated. Thanks. And those who add my story to alert or favorite stories or something like that, please tell me why.**

My answer was simple and a complete lie. Well most of it was anyway, "I accidently knocked over some hangers. It was a complete accident." I smiled, but of course they didn't see it, no one could. My wings in protest went back into folding my skin. They were beautiful wings, atleast that was my opinion. I hadn't seen very many set of birdkid wings, though so what did I know. They is a black stripe going through my wings, pure black and the rest is pure white with a small about of black speckles near where they meet my went on for about a foot and a half in both directions. I had a wingspan of about fifteen feet with pointed tips. I loved to fly. I think my bird DNA was a mix of a perenigrie falcon and a gyrafalcon, atleast that was what I picked up from the scientists' thoughts. You could never be too sure. The scientists were idiots anyway, so what did they know.

"Yeah, so how do you like your clothes." Having a weird social experience in the past, I kept it to few weird statements or course Abby and Ziva were probably use to it. Of course there was that question I asked Ziva, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I really didn't want to think about that.

I thought about it for a second, "Already answered." I thought I had already had answered that. Really people were confusion. How did they put up with this? I of course had no idea. What was I suppose to do?

"Huh?" Abby asked.

Ziva interperuted, "She thinks she already answered that." I peeked out the door to see if there was any suspiscions or suspicious characters. Then I quickly changed into something else. Atleast another top, this one that actually covered my tucked in wings. It was short sleeve and formed fitted, but it actually covered up the bulge that was my wings. I visibly popped my head out the door so they could see me. Though my head was all I allowed them to see at the moment. Ziva was the first to see me, "Is everything okay?"

I whined like a somewhat normal teenager, "Do I have to?"

"Just show us." Abby laughed.

"Alright." I stepped out like I knew I was going to end up doing. I turned around quickly and back to the front, so they didn't notice course I listened to their thoughts to get their reactions. It was odd their reactions, it was not what I had expected. They actually thought I looked good. Wow, what was wrong with them, I mean I was a complete freak. I know they didn't know that, but still come on.

"You look nice." Abby commented. "Not like some homeless person."

"Yeah." Ziva agreed ,"these clothes actually fit." She teased. She then looked me over, "How tall are you?"

I immediately answered, "5, 9." Yeah, I know I was tall. Get over it. My stomach growled. I was losing energy, not just from the reading minds, which didn't take much at all really, just from walking around. I required much more calories then the average human and I tried to eat on a normal human amount for lunch. I really shouldn't have made that decision, but come one I really didn't want to raise suspiscions. Stupid stomach.

"Uh, I have an idea let's go to eat dinner before we go shopping anymore, that way we can stay focused." Ziva suggested looking at me. She must have heard my stomach.

"And a Cafpow." Abby interupted. Ziva nodded What was with Abby and Cafpow?

"Okay, Abby. If we can find one, but first let's eat something, what do you want to eat, Izzy."

"Food." Was all I answered. Food is good. Especially when you had to dumpster dive for the past couple months. That's not the best experience. And don't tell me you understand sitting there being fed every day and having a nice bed to sleep in, anyway. Oh yeah, back on topic. We were going to get food and I made the decision to eat normally, that is normally for me.

"Okay, Abby what do yo want?" Ziva asked.

"I'm in the mood for something Italian."

"Italian it is." Ziva agreed. We went off to get food and I felt calmly okay with that.


	11. Second day and TFK

The next morning, I went with Jenny back to NCIS headquarters. It was an interesting experience to say the least. They never did tell me the weird thing with my DNA. Abby hadn't brought it up in the previous nights shopping trip which seemed very odd. I greeted Gibbs with a smile. The smile had a hidden meaning after what had happened the day before. He just nodded slightly. I wonder what was up with him. Even after knowing him for two days it seemed out of character. I stayed in the bullpen with the others. I didn't have time to ask him before Gibbs phone rang. The team left while I was sent to Abby's lab to wait.

Abby was extremely bubbly. I ignored the smell and tried to keep myself calm. To calm myself I focused on the music, the last time I had been down here, I had run off. The song had just started and I listend,

I've got things that make me feel, unordinary,

not nescicarially in need of thearpy

But I know things have been slipping away

Loosening my grip, how much closer until I hit the ground

**Author's Note: This song belongs to Thousand Foot Krutch a.k.a TFK**

. . . . The song went on and I listened to it. The lyrics so applied to me. I called out to Abby, "who is this?"

"Who's what?" she asked.

"The band singing." I explained.

"Oh, that, that's TFK, I mean Thousand Foot Krutch, why, do you like it?"

"I do." I admitted.

"I know, I just loved them. Finally, someone who shares my taste in music." Abby almost squealed, hurting my ears. I automatically flinched and covered my ears.

"Gibbs, sent me down here because he had to go to the field." I was curious. "Need any help."

"Not really." Abby explained, "why don't you sit down at my computer and play games or something. I had to do some ballistic anaylisis."

"Okay," I relented, maybe I could do research on the whole people who put me in a cage. You know to get the upper hand and all that., "if that's okay with you."

"It's fine with me. I see you are wearing one of your new outfits." I looked down and remember. They had finally settled on something and really given up. Abby was smiling.

"Yeah." I went back to my normal short sentences. She showed me to the computer and I sat down. Her chair was comfy.I stretched out and watched Abby go over to test some bullets. When I found she was far enough away, I pulled up the Internet browser and went to the all favored Google. I was surprised I even knew what Google was. I typed in Jeb Batchelder. He was one of the main scientists and somehow I figured out what I needed.

I scrolled through the pages. I found out he had his Phd in wait, you guessed it Genetics, and alot other degrees as well that I wasn't sure what they were. Hey, I had only been out in the world for like two months. Then I found something interesting, it was a list of employees. He was on a company called Itex's payroll. Bingo I thought. I found out who, now I just need the why. I was about to type in Itex when my ears picked up someone approaching. I didn't want anyone to know because that would alert the Erasers to my presence, and wanting to survive I didn't exactly want to be found.

I quickly erased, see my pun there, the search history, then picked out a somewhat mindless game from the list of games. I clicked on one. Luck me, it was pinball. I had just launched the ball when the steps stopped and someone knocked on the glass door. I turned and looked at the guy looking somewhat down, hey, I was pretty tall, at me.

**I made a poll to figure out who should learn about the wings first. Answer it if you want a certain someone to figure it out before the others. Reviews appreciated.**


	12. Strange and Strangers

The person staring "down" at me was none other then a person I didn't recognize. Automatically without really waiting for a response, I went into a defensive position. Two seconds, I noted. I really needed to speed up my reaction time, or atleast be more on guard. This guy had balding hair, he was between me and my only escape route. Why did I agree to this in the first place? Gibbs voice interupted my thoughts, "Izzy, this is FBI agent Tobias Fornell. Tobias, this is Izzy." Gibbs knew him, but I didn't mean I had to trust him. My trust came at a heavy price. One I'm not sure he would be willing to pay.

"And?" I questioned. Showing impatience in my voice. What can I say, I'm a creature of habit.

I notice the music was off and I looked around for other signs of the rest of the team. I heard a gun shot and it caught me off guard making me flinch. Then turned and saw it was just Abby.

Gibbs noticed my reactions, "you've been shot before." It was more of a statement then a question. I had to push back the emotions that were trying to rise against my control. I did what I always did, I closed my eyes and opened my ears even though it left me at a slight disadvantage. I just nodded once.

"What kind of sick person would shoot a fifteen year old girl?" I looked at Gibbs, how much had he told him.

I made a sarcastic remark, "well, I can name a few." The door had opened and I was about two feet away from Agent Fornell. I could easily break his neck in one move.

"Really?" Agent Fornell commented.

I was really annoyed and impatient, plus I was testy in not having flew in a while, "Gibbs, why is he here?" I looked Fornell straight in the eye, to not only check if he was an Eraser, but to get an easy entrance to his mind.

Gibbs responded, "He's a friend. He's going to give you a new idenity. So you can go to school." That word really set me off. I mean normal kids didn't like school, but to me school was torture on earth. Which was mainly because the School existed. I growled involuntarily.

"Why?"

"You need some sort of an education, besides you can't just hang out at NCIS all day." Gibbs was sincere.

"Gibbs, why are you even taking the time." Fornell asked. Did I mention how much I didn't like him, well here it is again just incase you missed it.

"You know exactly why Tobias, something happened and I want to get to the bottom."

"Not unless you want to start World War III." I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Tobias asked.

"Well Tobias, how do I even know your trustworthy?" I hit this note to see what he was thinking and to see if he could be trusted. He still gave me the creeps, but atleast he didn't work for the School.

"Because you one, have no other choice, and two, tried to steal from the director of a federal agency, that's a serious offense young lady."

"Fine. " I smiled slightly before adding an ultimatium, "You better not tell a soul. or you will strongly regret it." What if you live around people who threaten you twenty-four-seven, then you pick up a few things?

Gibbs laughed. "Izzy, come on."

I interupted. I was really tense and I needed to relieve some of it. "Uhm, restroom?"

"Go ahead. I needed to talk to Tobias privately." I skipped to the restroom. Finally unaccompianed. It felt so good. I would have listened to the conversation, but I could get it from Tobia's head later. I found the only restroom I knew where it was. I had to cross the squadroom, so I just nooded to the group, there was a couple of people I didn't recognize so I quickly slipped to the restroom.

When I was finally inside, I made sure no one was there. A women was there and I waited for her to leave. Then I locked the door. What, it would give me a coupld extra seconds to pull my wings in, which I would need. I quickly spread my wings across the length of the room. This time they didn't knock anything over. Then I sighed, it felt so good, if only I could fly. I checked them for any signs of distress. I was on the right wing when I heard the door turn. It was locked so whoever it was couldn't get in. I slowly pulled my wings in while I heard Ziva on the otherside, "Izzy, open the door. What are you doing?" She swore in a foreign tongue, Of course it had to be a language I understood.

I pulled my shirt back on as quickly as possible then flatten it out. I ran to the door and opened it. I nodded sweetly to one side, "yes?"


	13. Can't Resist a Fight

"This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends...." I sang laughing out load as I sang it. Tobias looked at me and I grinned back at him. It was so much fun messing with his mind. Especially when you knew what he was thinking and what his reaction really was.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I couldn't resist, and it isn't that I don't like Fornell, or like him for that matter, it is just that it fit the character.**

"Back to the question. Where were you before you meet the director of NCIS and Gibbs?"

I answered slowly, "southeast of here, as I said."

"I mean." he slowly corrected himself, "before you were traveling."

Ah, he meant that past, "wouldn't you like to know, there is no way I'd tell you."

He was getting frusterated, "You are going to have to answer me, we're trying to find out who you are. Cooperation would be the best option for all involved."

I laughed mischeviously, "okay, i'm five foot nine, was born in a zoo and my parents are a bunch of giraffes."

"I mean., oh forget it. Gibbs, she's impossible."

Check and mate, I thought. Then I turned toward Gibbs, "your turn." It's not that I had contempt for grown ups, it was just that they had lost my respect a long time ago, maybe it is the whold taking over the world thing or putting me in a dog crate where I barely had room to move. I don't know, it could be anything really. There was a multitude of possibilities.

"Dinozzo, Ziva, " Gibbs barked. "Take her with you. I needed to talk to Tobias."

"But boss," Tony protested, "we were going to spar."

"Good," Gibbs added, "she can show you a thing or two."

"You still have to prove that you can beat me, To, To. I think you are just plain chicken." I teased. So it was set, we were going to head to the gym to spar. Well, as long as I didn't do anything that exposed the whole part bird thing, I'd be okay. Call it bird kid's intuition.

"Fine." he relented. I followed Tony and Ziva to a gym. There was a variety of things there, but they lead me to a mat. "Go change." he ordered.

"Don't need to. It's not like I'd work up a sweet." Which was true, I didn't sweat that easily.

"You can't spar in that." Ziva complained.

"Watch me." I smiled.

Tony went off and changed then he waited for Ziva to get done. "Okay, here's the rules, no fatal blows, first one to get their oponent to give up or on the ground for ten seconds win. Tony, why don't you and me go first and show her how it's done." They stood off away from each other. Ziva nodded and they started. Tony tried a punch to her torso, but she blocked it with ease. I could only think that this was going to be easier then I thought. Ziva was graceful like a ballet dancer, though even though Tony didn't have that going to him, I could tell he had street smarts.

McGee and Abby slowly joined us. I sat their watching until they realized McGee and Abby were there. Then they stopped and Tony asked, "McGee, Abby, what are you two doing here."

Abby answered, "we were told you guys were going to spar, and I wanted to see you be beaten by a girl."

Tony protested, "I'm not about to lose, McGee you don't think she can beat me do you?"

McGee answered, "I don't know, I'll just have to see."

"Don't worry Tony, I'll go easy on you." I chanted.

Tony got mad which of course was my goal in the first place, "Prove it." I moved into the position Ziva had started in and Tony moved back to where he started. I knew I'd easily beat him, he was too predictable, and being able to read his mind did help

"Go." Ziva exclaimed. We started circling each other. I waited for Tony to make the first move. He lunged and I swiftly avoided the blow and went and taped him on the shoulder from behind before steping back.

"Missed me."

"You are way too overconfident." Tony smirked.

'And you're not." I questioned Tony. Careful not to use my full force, I went for a presure point in his neck. Being way faster and stronger then him did have his advantages. "I call that over confidence."

Tony was plotting something in his mind. Before he could react I swiftly in one fluid movement took out his legs and pinned him to the ground. Using my strength to keep him down. Then I smiled, "Now who is a sore loser."

Ziva exclaimed, "that's ten seconds."

I heard Abby whisper in McGee, "pay up McGee." Somebody placed a bet. Timothy McGee relunctantly handed over twenty dollars.

Tony was mad, "that was a lucky shot."

"and that wasn't lucky Tony." I shot back.

"Whatever." Tony ignored the whole thing.

Ziva was surprised, "that was pretty good, where did you learn."

"I already answered that, and besides you don't want to know. Abby I can't believe you betted on something so stupid as a sparring match."

Tony got mad, but didn't say anything. McGee looked over at the other people in the gym, "Don't worry Tony, I don't think anyone saw."

I interupted before Tony could say anything, "Who's hungry, let's go get some lunch."

**Author's Note: The flock is in this, just be patient and if you want to know specific details (such as what Jeb called Izzy) private message me though reviews are good. I still need some ideas, just to fill in some details. Thanks. I hope you enjoy it so far.**


	14. School, Hopefully I Don't Puke

They had me going to school, and before you freak out, I'm not talking about the School. I am talking about normal everyday public high school. I know what you are thinking, and I know it is sarcastic , "what fun." I surveyed the grounds where Jenny had dropped me off. Hey, just in case I needed to get out of there quickly. I went and headed for the main office. Trying not to worry about the people that were staring into my back. I shrugged it off before continuing on.

There were few people in the office. A teacher was coping something on the copy machine, from what I could see it looked like math. Another teacher was chatting with a secretary. I went up to the other secretary that was looking at a computer screen. I sauntered up to her, yes I did say sauntered. If you got a problem with it, sue me. Of course you have to find me first. I already was on edge about the whole school thing so when the secretart asked me sweetly, "can I help you." I almost jumped five feet in the air. Thankfully I didn't, it did however take me a few moments to respond.

"Uhm, oh, you're talking to me. I'm new here. Jenny, I mean Jenny Shepherd already called me in and arranged everything. I just have to come talk to you right." I couldn't believe I was babbling. That doesn't happen very often.

She looked around at the papers around here. Then grabbed something from behind her. I being the paranoid bird kid I was had to scan the minds for anything out of the ordinary. I mean out of the ordinary for most people. Dealing with Erasers that wanted me dead were part of the every day rountine. "Here you go," she smiled. I can't believe she actually smiled. "take this map and go to the consoleur's office. There they will do a placement test and get your schedule worked out. I circled it on the map."

"Thanks." I mumbled. Before they had any chance to change their mind, I exited the building and went outside. From there, I found a bench, so I could figure out my route, I was going to take, marking out escape routes as well. Hey, leave me alone, I'm only parnoid because I was raised in a dog crate and experimented on for fifteen years. Give a kid a break once in a while. I smiled slightly before heading to the room. There were so many people in the hallway. I tried to calm myself and backed against a wall, until they all passed. Everyone rushed into rooms just before a bell rung which totally hurt my head. Stupid bird hearing. I mean it like it and all, but sometimes loud noises can give me headaches. I continued on my way until I walked into the room, being extremely glad I not only got there in one peice, but few people were in there.

The secretary looked at my funny. I cleared my throught before I spoke, "Uhm, I'm new. I need to take a placement test or something."

She was curious, but kept it to her mind. I guess it had something to do with how I looked. "Okay, you must be the new student." No duh, I thought, before nodding, then she continued, "We haven't had someone need to take the placement test in quite a while It has a variety of questions and subjects. Depending on how you score, will determine the grade you are in."

I nodded to show that I understood. She didn't believe I would do very good, but I would show her. I did have the superior brain after all, let's see her survive in a dog crate and escape from a bunch of crazy scientists. I smiled before she decided to continue. ,"Come with me." she got up and went riferling through the drawers of a file cabinet. It took her a good three minutes, "sorry," she smiled, "we haven't given this test in awhile. You can sit in this room, it's empty." She pointed to a room where the was the door open. It was empty except for a table and a cabinet.

I stepped into the room and surveyed it. The only was out was through the door. This was going to be interesting if I got into any jams. When I turned back to the lady she put a packet on the desk. "I assume you have your own pencil." Yeah, I had my own pencil, Jenny had made sure I had school supplies.

"Yes." I didn't elaborate because it really wasn't my way, plus my social skills were as you might say lacking. I pulled out a pencil and began the test.

"You have 90 minutes." was all the lady said before going out the door.

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter, and don't worry this was just a sort of transition chapter. I will still have lots of the NCIS gang still in it with the flock coming. As always please review because they might give me ideas, which I am lacking for individual chapters or situations. I know where it is headed. Thanks for actually taking the time to read this small story of mine. As always the more reviews equal, the faster I update. I also thank the people who have already reviewed and the fact I haven't gotten any flames yet, but as always if you have questions private message or review, so I can answer them.**


	15. Suprise andor Memories

"Surprise." Gibbs entire team yelled as I entered the door after Jenny, though I wasn't exactly surprised. I could hear them and their thoughts from the car. I tried to put on a look of surprised, but I have no idea how well I did.

I smiled, "don't you guys have jobs to do or something." I asked, a tad bit annoyed with them.

Gibbs smiled, a genuine smile, "it is your first day of school." He reminded me.

"Don't remind me." I groaned obviously showing my disgust.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Tony teased.

They hadn't been to the torture called the School. They hadn't bee"n tortured in said facility. And they hadn't been not given anything to dull the pain during said experiments. They had no room to talk. So, Tony did have the point it couldn't be that bad, and I quickly dismissed all thoughts of the School and my previous fifteen years from my mind. I focused more on the present.

Jenny interuted, "we are going to have a barbeque."

I nodded to show my understanding. I really had done that too many times today. "How was work?" I asked trying to get them off the subject.

"Okay, you're avoiding the subject."

"What subject?" I asked innocently.

"School?" I involuntarially cringed, but cut myself short after I relized what I was doing.

Ziva noticed, "what's wrong."

"nothing." I responded, maybe a little too quickly. I hated having all the attention on me, "catch any bad guys today?" I asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs answered for them. I nodded, "what do you want to eat. We have hot dogs and hamburgers?"

The all probably already knew about my massive apetite so I figured Jenny already prepared for it, "I'll have four hamburgers and five hot dogs."

"You can't eat that much." Tony protested. Oh yeah, Tony hadn't seen me eat, he'd heard about it, but he hadn't exactly seen it.

"I could out eat you." I quickly reminded him.

"I don't think so, and I'm even willing to bet on it."

Timothy McGee interupted, "I don't think that was such a good idea."

I smiled, this would be easy, "Okay. the terms?" I asked him.

"If I win you have to ride the elevator every time you are at NCIS, for a month and if you win, which you're not..."

I heard Jenny and Ducky about to stop this but Gibbs interupted them, "Tony needs to learn a thing or two." They stopped and stayed silent.

I finished where Tony left off, I asked him. "You have to wear a ballerine tutu and the elf hat from McGee's halloween costume."

"Fine." he agreed.

"Remember last time you were overconfident." I reminded him.

Ziva interupted, "how did you know about the elf hat." I had actually gotten that from their thoughts but, I couldn't tell her that. Gibbs looked at me.

I needed time to think, "Uhm, I need to go to te bathroom." Before they could say anything, I slipped upstairs to the restroom. I had actually figured out how to get there by then. I locked the door. I spread my wings. I really wanted to fly, but in order to do that I had to go out the front door. After a few minutes, I went back downs stairs to face the questions, I knew where coming.

"I'm back." I smiled. Jenny had gone to start the grill.

"So what grade were you put in?"

"eleventh." I answered.

"But, you're only fifteen." Dinnozzo protested.

"Is there a problem with me being in eleventh grade and fifteen, Dinozzo."

McGee interupted, "I was in college at fifteen."

"Exactly." I added.

"But that would make you, a..a...a.."

"a what?"

"a nerd." he finished.

"Me a nerd, get real. I just answered the questions because the lady at the desk thought I wasn't going to do that well."

Gibbs continued, "Good job."

"Yeah," Abby added, "I got you something to celebrate."

"You don't even know me." I protested. Why would she even be so nice? Adults weren't nice, atleast to me.

"That doesn't matter." Abby explained.

"That's a new concept." I joked.

"Why do you say that?" Ziva asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I gave her a look that said back off.

"Dinner's ready." Jenny called. Everyone munched on food. Needless to say, I bet Tony hands down. Which off course he didn't like.

"I'm going to kill you." he joked.

"Really," I teased back, "many have tried and none of them have succeded."

"What!" Abby exclaimed.

_"It's all a test." _Jeb's voice sounded in my head as a memory of what I've heard him say so many times.

"Shut up." I screamed at him. This of course was outload ,"sorry Abby I wasn't talking to you." I apologized then continued the rant in my head, "you have no right. I don't care if you think of it as a test. I've had it with tests , and you suppose things that are to "help" me. They're not helpful."

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Sorry," I apologized trying to explain everything without getting them suspicious, "I was just remembering a bad memory that I had rather forget." Which was the truth so Gibbs won't get suspicious, and also wasn't too specific to give anything away that would put me or them in danger.

**Author's Note: I tried to do it longer this time, hopefully I'll be able to start updating regularly. So, I'll try to update every Tuesday. If I have more then one chapter done, I'll put it up then or just wait till next Tuesday unless I really want to put it up or you guys are bothering me to update. Please tell me your opinion, and no Izzy doesn't have Max's voice in her head. It's just memories. If you have any ideas such as how I'm going to introduce the flock or how/who should find out about the wings please review or private message me as always. **


	16. School, Anybody have Gauze

**Hepefullly I'll be able to bring in the Flock in a couple of chapters like I'm planning. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please til me, it might help me write faster. **

It was my second day of school, lovely I sat down on a bench because school didn't start for a half hour. I pulled out a bagel, I had stored in my backpack and started chewing. I had woken up late because I didn't get very much sleep, since I was having nightmares and all. When I finally got to sleep, I had only gotten about three hours, which made me of the cranky side of things this morning. Especially with that not eating much of a breakfast. It was blueberry.

My thoughts started to wander. I snapped into attention when I heard footsteps coming straight towards me. I really didn't want to be caught off guard. I scanned his thoughts quickly. They were disgusting and perverted. He turned to me, "Would you like to..."

Before he could do anything I punched him, accidently using my full force. "NO!" I practically screamed. I grabbed my bag and headed for my first class that started in less then five minutes. To my luck, it was English. I was horrible at English. Not really being given an educaton would do that to me. My mind was way more fact and strategic oriented. That was of course becasue I had to survive.

I gave a slip to the teacher, who said I could sit anywhere. Automatically, I headed to the back next to the window, just in case I needed to get out of there. I plopped my bag down and looked over the itenery for this class. Good thing it was sort of the begining of the school year. I hadn't heard of any of the authors or books listed. Wait, then I notice one, it was by a Charles Dickens. Whoever that was. _A Tale of Two Cities._ I remember being forced to read the book non stop, something about seeing how fast I can process and read information.I hated that book, it brought back too many memories.

When I did look up, the class was filling up. People were smart enough to ignore me, some gave weird glances. I just glared right back. Hey, they never exactly taught us manners. A bell rung, the gave me a slight headache and I paid attention to the teacher. She started talking, "Class, we have a new student today. I want you all to make her fill welcome, she moves here from, where did you say you're from."

"I didn't." I added.

"This is Izzy Wolfe." I know what irony. Wolf like creatures are the ones who want me dead. Well, one of the ones that is. Why Tobias chose that last name, I have no idea. She added. I didn't stand up. She started a lecture on Shakespeare. Just when I was about five minutes in, the intercom started, which by the way gives off a load noise too, the secretary from yesterday started, "Izzy Wolfe, please report to the principal's office."

I grabbed me bag and tried not to read the thoughts of the people around me

_I knew she was up to no good. _A frizzy haired girl was thinking

_It could have something to do with Ian having a bloody noise. _A guy with a football uniform was thinking. Ian must be the guy who tried to ask me out. Tried is a very good word for it.

_I could tell she was trouble from the start, especially with the way she was glaring at us. What did I ever do to her? _Another girl in a very short skirt added to my annoance.

I walked and slamed the door. I headed to the office where I first came here. The principal's office was probably somewhere in there. Hopefully it had a window. The teacher's passing me by gave me funny glances. I just glared back at them. My respect for authority was at a zero at the moment. I greeted the secretary with a look that said "long time no see". She in turn pointed to a door with a sign that said in big capital letters Principal Hughes.

I walked in without knocking. "You wanted to see me." I asked showing the annoyance in my voice.

"Have a seat." Atleast I knew he wasn't one of those people who wanted me dead. I waited for him to sit down before I sat. "I've called your guardian."

"And?" I asked. "I'm guessing you think I did something wrong." Actually I knew what he thought, so there wasn't any guessing about it.

"Why of course you did something wrong? Punching that boy for no reason really wasn't called for. I know you had a tough life with foster care and everything, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on people." That made me remember the cover story, but if he really knew how tough my life was he probably wouldn't believe it.

"Actually, I'm quite good at not taking out my anger on people, and that dude deserved it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," I started. A knock came on the door.

"Yes?" the principal asked.

The secretary answered, "Miss Wolfe's guardian is here."

A familar English accent greated me, "I'm not exactly her guardian, her guardian sent me here because she had a meeting with the director of the FBI she couldn't postpone. She sent me here in her stead."

"Ok, come on in." the principal responded, "I assume you have identification."

Ducky came in. "Hi, Duck." I smiled at him.

Ducky showed him his identification for work, "I'm Doctor Mallard. I'm a good friend of Jenny Shepherd's, so she sent me, plus I know Izzy." He introduce himself, "What happened?" he asked.

"As I was saying, this guy, he was well he wasn't exactly planning to do very nice things with me, if you know what I mean."

"And how do you know what he was planning?" the principal asked.

Opps, I had to make an excuse. I couldn't exactly tell them I can read minds and control them because a bunch of crazy wackjob scientist thought it would be nice to experiment on me and give me wings, "Uhm, " I froze, racking my brain for an excuse.

Thankfully, Ducky came to my rescue. "We think she may have been sexually abused earlier in her life and we think she notice the same traits in him." That was an excuse and it kind of explained everything.

The principal's face softened. "Is that so? Well, then I'll try to go easy since you don't have much positive experience in the boy department. Though what you did is unexcusable. You'll going to have to attend one week of detention."

"What's detention?" I asked him. "If it is some sort of torture, you're going to have to know, I won't attend."

The both showed looked of surprised and puzzlement. Opps, I guess normal kids new what detention was. "It's not torture." The principal reassured me.

Ducky tried to explain it, but I interupted him, "I haven't had very much experience with the outside world." I tried to explain

"Oh." they both said at the same time.

The principal finished what he was saying, "detention is where you have to stay after school for an hour. You'll be put in a room where you can do homework and such, but you can't talk."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Meet in room C113 after school." I nodded. Ducky escorted me out of the room.

"What were you thinking?" Ducky hissed at me.

"I was thinking I should stand up to him for all the girls he's done it to." I answered. "Somebody was going to have to eventually."

"I'm telling Director Shepherd."

"You can tell Jenny all you want. You can even tell Gibbs, I don't care."

"I'll do that." he left and I headed back to English class. Ignoring the secretary staring into my back. I was already grouchy, and now I was hungry.


	17. Frogs and Flights

I was having a horrible day. Okay, that's an overstatement, I mean people weren''t sticking needles in me, or cutting me up. There was the fact that yesterday was my last day of detention. I always sat alone at lunch; I got embarassed in almost every class for my lack of knowledge. Hey, I was raised in a dog crate, I think I was doing pretty well. Then there was the fact, I couldn't use my full skills in dodgeball today, and that really made me mad because I had to let the jerk who I bunched in the face, who by the way got a broken nose in the deal, hit me with a ball. I extracted my revenge by hitting him twice with the dodgeball when no one was looking. So I was mad, thankfully it was the end of the school day and I was waiting for Jenny to pick me up.

What really sent my over the top was when a guy approached me, and no, I didn't punch him this time. It thankfully wasn't Ian. I looked up from the book I was reading annoyed, recognizing him from detention. Hey, it was an interested book I scanned him mind and waited for him to speak. "That was really cool what you did to Ian."

"Do you always start your conversations without introducing yourself?"

'Oh," he relized, "I'm Zander. " Now is a good time to mention that Zander, as he called himself was not caring that people were staring, or that fact that he wasn't trying to pose or be anything he wasn't.

"Izzy."

"Well, I was wondering is that maybe you wanted to sit by me at lunch tomorrow." He offered.

"How much did you bet?" I asked him.

"What?"

"To talk to me. How much are you getting payed for this?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something like that." He was telling the truth.

"Sorry, I'm just used to people having ulterior motives." I tried to explain. "Wait tell he finds out how much a freak I am." I added muttered.

"Ah, so will you?" he asked.

For some reason I told him the truth, "I'm having a bad day. Let me think about it and I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

"Okay." he was kind of disappointed.

I heard a honk and I turned around to see Jenny waving to me in her car., "Got to go. I'll see you around Zander."

"Yeah, I'm glad you pelted Ian with dodgeballs." He noticed. How did he notice that? Before I could ask him that answer to my questions Jenny honked again and I ran at what would be human speed to her waiting car.

The first thing Jenny said when I entered the car was covered in curiousity, "So, who's your friend?"

"He's not a friend, I just met him." I explained.

"Okay, so how was school?"

"Horrible." I answered while holding back the urge to cringe at the word school.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing." I tried to cover up. "When we get home could I go for a walk after dinner." I asked this hopefully, "I just need to clear my mind."

"We'll talk about it." I finished my homework before dinner. We were having spaghetti I figured Jenny wanted to be included in my school life, not that I had one, so I decided to ask her help in my French homework, even though I already knew the language.

"How do you say the frog in French?" I asked her.

Her thoughts flared up and most of them were filled with rage and were painful. Though she answered, "La Grenouille."

"Thanks." Her mind went back to making dinner. She finished making dinner right as I finished my homework. She had perfect timing. Thankfully, she had gotten used to my eating habits. I quickly gobbled down the food as I answered guestions about school. When dinner was done and I had done the dishes. I asked her again, "can I go for a walk."

"Alright," she relented, "just take the cell phone with you." As she was saying this she handed me the cell phone.

"Thanks I'll be back in less then two hours." What, I was planning on taking a flight. I hadn't flown in a long time. It felt so good to fly. After she sad that I flew out the door (not literally). She was saying something else to me, but I wasn't paying that much attention. I had on a tank top on underneath my shirt, that I used for flying. I ran a few blocks, until I found a place I could easily take off from without being seen. I had decide to fly for an hour and then turn around and fly back. So, I headed north. Hey, I was good at finding directions and north seemed like a good direction at the time.

**Only a couple more chapters til the Flock come (yeah). I'll try to add atleast two more chapters by next Tuesday, which will include the Flock. Thanks as always for reading and if you have any ideas please private message me as always.**


	18. Fights and more Introductions

**Sorry for the shortness, bad grammer, and bad spelling. You guys wanted me to update, so I am. I'll give you more soon. If you have any suggestions about Iggy, Gazzy, and Izzy's conversation, go ahead and give it to me.** **Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this.**

I looked around from the position I was flying in. It had been about and hour according to my watch. I started to turn around when I heard it. The thoughts and the buzzing. There was an Eraser with them, but so were there some Flyboys. A couple Erasers where on their side, but it sounded like mostly like Flyboys. Great, I couldn't control them, but I could blow them up. I turned about thirty-seven degrees to face them, knowing I wouldn't avoid it. Such a nice ending to a horrible day.

The Erasers had wings, which made them awkward. I could deal with them fine. Flyboys, I could do. I tried to prepare, but was cut off by an all to familar voice, Ari. "Hey, little birdie, how do you want to do this, the hard or easy way."

"Well," I tried to joke, "you know me. Whatever way that allows me to kick your guys' buts." The Flyboys tried to attack while I was distracted. I gave a quick kick to them. The result was me hearing a crack as my foot meet metal. I grinned. I fought as hard as I could. Too bad I was way out numbered . I did get to dismantle a dozen flyboys. And leave a nice little scar on Ari.

I knew I was outnumbered, and I was pretty sure they knew it too. I went toward Ari. I gave a nice roundhouse kick to his chest. Hopefully, I broke a couple of ribs. I used his thoughts to predict his moves. After getting in a couple good punches, Ari grabbed my arm. I tried to break away, but it really only got me with him pinning both of my arms. I growled and stuggled. "You're getting better." I commented.

Ari laughed, "now be a nice little birdie and take your medication like a good girl." I looked up to see him pushing a needle towards me, which just made me squirm more. The needle got about an inch into my skin.

I heard a set of thoughts, that weren't threatening. They were mad. Two individuals. They seemed to speak, "leave her alone." the voice sounded like it belonged to someone who couldn't be more then ten. Ari dropped the needle and turned to order his troops. I used this opportunity to turn around and puch him in the gut. While he recovered, I ran away to get in position. I looked at the people who had spoken. One had blonde hair and looked about eleven. They other looked about my age. They also had wings.

I only got a quick look before I turned to face them. There was about another dozen Flyboys and about three more Erasers. I could handle them. I heard the older boy yell, "Duck." I turned to saw him throw a bomb into the middle of the group of Flyboys. About seven of them. I went and focused my anger at the rest of them and made an explosion ripple through them.

I smiled at Ari, "I told you not to try to beat me. you may be getting better, but you'll never be that good." The remaining Erasers' were dealing with the other two. Once Ari, found out he couldn't exactly win and/or live through this, he ordered the rest to retreat. I grinned, "until next time."

I turned to the pair that helped me. "Thanks. I'm guessing you aren't a very big fan of Ari."

"That's an understatement." the younger boy said in Ari's exact voice.

"Wow." For some reason I was shocked.

"I'm Gazzy, a.k.a. the Gasman." I read his thoughts, okay I didn't want to know why they called him that.

"Izzy." I responded.

"That was really cool what you did to those Flyboys, I assume that was you."

"Yeah." I responded quietly. "Of course I don't have the best control. So what's you're name," I asked the older male.

"Iggy." he responded with a smile.


	19. Information is Hard to Come By

"So, I'm guessing you want to kill Ari, as much as I do."

"Max wouldn't let us kill him." the younger commented.

"Who?" I asked, "so what's your guys' story. How did you get out?" I really didn't want to intrude, but I was curious.

"Help from one of the scientists, you?" the guy , Iggy, said.

"Blew a hole in the wall." I really didn't elaborate, I wasn't much for words.

"So, are there more people with you?" I asked them.

"Yeah, there's . . ." Iggy put a hand over Gazzy's mouth.

I smirked, "I understand, you don't really trust me, but that's fine. Most people don't, even though I can read their mind and find out about it later."

"You can read minds, Angel can read minds too." I took in the picture, and smiled. The boy, Gazzy, was getting really excited. It was obvious from the way he was jumping up and down.

"Gaz." Iggy warned.

"Yeah, I'm staying at the director of NCIS's house. Free food and all." I elaborated. I really wanted them to trust me.

"Well, hopefully, they don't betray you."

"She doesn't even know about the wings."

"Yeah, we had someone like that, said she worked for the FBI, ended up working for the School." Iggy responded annoyed to that.

"She knew about the wings." Gazzy commented.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I've made it this far. What was her name anyway, incase she shows up." I added. Tobias would have fun with that information.

"Anne Walker." completely changing the subject, "You should meet the rest of the Flock, they should be back soon."

"You guys are the first bird kid's I've meet outside the School." I told them, like telling them my intermost secret.

"Yeah, Angel would like meeting another mind reader."

"That be interesting, but I'm sure Jenny would call out the National Guard to look for me if I don't get back. Though I'm not staying there forever."

"Who?" The cell phone started to ring. I looked down at the caller id.

"Speaking of which." I answered the phone quickly, "hello."

"where are you?" I heard Jenny screach.

"Don't worry. I'll be there in less then an hour. An hour and a half tops." I looked down at my battered body," and could you make sure you have ice packs and antibacteria ointment."

"What happened?" Jenny was obviously worried.

"Just a few scratches. I'm sorry, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." That phone call lasted over twenty. seconds. Hopefully, they didn't try to trace it. I turned to the pair, "sorry, I got to go. I have school, tomorrow, why did I even go to school. It's not like Jenny is my mother or anything. Ugh, i should just take the test and be done with school." I added to myself. If you are ever in Washington, D.C., you can look me up, and maybe I could find you food and a place to stay. I wish we could talk more, but I really got to go." I flew off, headed toward Washington, D.C. at my top speed.

**Sorry for the shortness. I wasn't sure how to do that. I'm going to try something to see if it will work, but don't worry I won't make it a habit. I won't update until I have 34 reviews, though during that time I will write and I'll put up all chapters that are written, after I get the thirty-fourth review.**

_Chapter preview_

_I crashed into the wall while landing in the alley. I was extremely tired. I wonder what was in the shot, Ari partially injected into me. Well, atleast I had made it home. I ran the rest of the distance to Jenny's house and found the door locked, so I decided instead of breaking and entering to knock._

_I heard multiple pairs of feet rush towards the door. The door was opened and I saw the whole NCIS team looking at me, which made me self-concious. "What happened to you?" Jenny asked._

_"Besides, almost people trying to kill me, nothing." I nonchlantly replied ,as I tried to push past them._

_Gibbs pulled my arm and made me look him in the eye, "what happened."_

_I had forgotten to make up a cover story, "people from school.." I started slowly, laughing at my inside joke, "want me dead." "Stupid Ari." I muttered under my breath._

_"Stupid who?" Gibbs asked me. Completely worried_


	20. Worries and Gibbs Slaps

**Tailendwriter: **

_italics=Izzy's thoughts_

I crashed into the wall while landing in the alley. I was extremely tired. I wonder what was in the shot, Ari partially injected into me. Well, atleast I had made it home. I ran the rest of the distance to Jenny's house and found the door locked, so I decided instead of breaking and entering to knock.

I heard multiple pairs of feet rush towards the door. The door was opened and I saw the whole NCIS team looking at me, which made me self-concious. "What happened to you?" Jenny asked.

"Besides, almost people trying to kill me, nothing." I nonchlantly replied ,as I tried to push past them.

Gibbs pulled my arm and made me look him in the eye, "what happened." I barely noticed that a few people had exited the room.

I had forgotten to make up a cover story, "people from school.." I started slowly, laughing at my inside joke, "want me dead." "Stupid Ari." I muttered under my breath.

"Stupid who?" Gibbs asked me. Completely worried. I tried to read his mind to figure out what had him so worried, which of course lead me to a wall. My mind hit that stupid wall. What was with me and crashing into walls tonight? It felt like my head had crashed into a literal wall.

"Ow." I exclaimed, without thinking, "what you do that for?" I complained at Gibbs.

"I didn't do anything." he turned toward the way a few had exited and yelled, "Ziva get in here." Ziva came in and they left the room, in a whispered conversation, I was too tired to try to overhear.

While Ziva and Gibbs were having a whispered chat. Ducky seemed to turn his attention to me. "Sit down." he motioned to a place for me to sit and I sat down. "What hurts?" he asked caringly. "You really should go to a hostipal."

_Hospital, that's where they had needles, and other fun stuff. And when they did a physical examination of me, they'll find the wings. How am I suspose to explain wings.? Hospital's where not a very good idea. Plus they had doctors. and all doctors and scientists I had met had been curious. _"No hospital. I'm fine."

"You are no where near fine. Now where does it hurt."

_Well, I can't exactly lie, and Ari had gotten quite a few punches and kicks in. Plus there was the fact of the injection and the flyboys did some damage. I would have bruises, and lots of them, but they should disappear in a couple of days, I should be fine with by fast healing rate, there really is only a few things. _"I got kicked and punched in the stomach a couple of times." I finally relented ,"but, I'm fine."

"No you're not," Gibbs interjected, I hadn't notice him enter the room. "Now, what happened?"

I knew I couldn't exactly lie to Gibbs, he would notice, so I went to bare minimum without any details, "I got attacked, so I had to defend myself, though I was somewhat outnumbered, when Ari got a hold of me, and almost did some things, but a couple people showed up and helped me."

"ARI?" Ziva screamed. I read her mind and found out about her brother Ari, so that would explain it. She thought I was talking about the same person, the person that she had shot.

Tony entered the room, "so, are you alright. It looks like you were in a gang fight or something, You aren't in any gangs are you?" he decided to tease me.

"No, Tony, no gangs. Just a couple of people." _If you could even call them that. The Flyboys, you definantely couldn't but you couldn't exactly say metal robots who look human. The Erasers where part human, but they gave in too much to there lupine side. It's kind of sad._

Gibbs interjected ,'then who was it."

"I don't want to talk about it." I hissed.

With another interuption, Abby decided to come in, "how you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you guys that?" I was irittated.

"You'll going to have to tell us." Gibbs tried to convince me.

"It's not a good subject, so just lay off." I came close to yelling. _Why can't they just leave me alone? I didn't ask for this It's hard enough just trying to survive._

"Izzy." Jeeny tried to plead. It really didn't work well.

"Come on." Gibbs added. I needed to make my point across. I raised my hand and smacked Gibbs on the back of the head lightly. I had to be extremely carefully not to use my full force. If I did it might have bashed in his skull.

"I'm fine." I pointed out. Tony started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" McGee asked.

Tony explained in between laughs, "She Gibbs' slapped Gibbs."

**Sorry about that, I hope you enjoyed it, don't worry the story isn't over. I really appreciate all my readers. You guys help me write faster and sometimes give me ideas. I'm really sorry, but I won't have access to a computer for a week and a half starting tommorrow night. I will be working on the story though, and when I do get access, I'll put what I wrote up, right away. Sorry about that. Please don't abandon the story because of that.**


	21. Tony Goes Back to School

**Sorry for the long wait, thanks for staying with me. Here's the next part, this is somewhat a serious chapter, so I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Please don't kill me for it. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and well here it is.**

I can't believe they were sending Tony with me to school. I mean come on, I already stood out like a sore thumb. I rolled my eyes and gagged in my disgust, which earned me a weird look from Tony. _Hey, it seemed like I didn't want to stand out. _"What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." I muttered, before looking around the school yard.

"You know Gibbs sent me here to find out who, you know."

"I completely understand, but as I was trying to explain . . . ."

I was interupted by Zander. I almost growled, but I restrained myself. _What did he want? I already had enough problems as it is. _"Izzy, it seems like you have a shadow."

"This is . . . "

Again I was interupted, but this time I was interupted by Tony, "I'm her cousin, Tony." I picked up his thoughts, _I hope she doesn't blow this. I thought someone explained this to her._

Then there was Zander's thoughts. _That's good, he's not her boyfriend of anything._

I wanted to scream. _Boyfriend, he's like thirty. That's way old, why did he think Tony's age was. _I didn't scream. "Tony, this is Zander."

Tony gave me a look that said, "was it him?"

"No." I responded, and Zander, "I'd be fine with sitting with you at lunch." Tony gawked. His mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth." I told Tony

I heard the bell rang and I headed for English. Tony was on my heels. "Slow down." he hissed.

"Do you want me to be late." With that I speed up, weaving between the people, while laughing to myself. I secretly hoped to lose him, but I wasn't going to tell him that. That would just get me in trouble. I went to my first class, English, Tony jof course showed up minutes later. I grinned mischeviously at him.

He grinned back, but took up a protective position behind me. His thoughts were hilarious. He was plotting his "revenge" on me, but the only problem was I knew it was coming. Maybe he should have thought about that before deciding to try to do a prank on me, and there was the fact I was a mutant bird freak. Well, life can't be perfect. I took my seat and waited for the class to start. I still grimaced at the sound of the bell, but I was getting better at not showing any reaction.

The teacher smiled and then began her lesson, "Class, today we are going to start _A Tale of Two Cities. _Now this book takes place during the French Revolution. It is a story of love conquering hate, the struggle for justice, and the fine line between right and wrong. Overall it is a very good book."

I raised my hand because I couldn't help it, even though some her thoughts are what set me off. She called on me, "so are you saying what the French did during the French Revolution was right, and that what they really were striving for justice?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I raised my hand again.

"So basically you are saying that killing for revenge is right." I saw an image of life going from a man's body, how my English teacher had done just that to avenge her family.

"Not exactly."

"Then you either don't agree with your own lifestyle and your attempts to personal justice, as you put it, or you're lying. I'd think you agree with the second one." With that I looked her in the eye. _Great my English teacher is a serial killer who thinks what she does is justice._

"No I don't." She was getting angry.

"Then what is your definition of justice because definentely in order for what you to be saying is true and you've done what you have so obviously done, your definition and my definiton must me two different things."

"You have no right." she protested.

"I have more right then you shall ever know, so how did it feel to have the life of someone be in your control, to be able to kill someone so easily."

"Stop it! You. . . you. freak." she screamed writhing in agony. But I wasn't done, I had one last point to make.

"I might be a freak, but atleast I'm not a murderer who is mad with her own power."

Iggy's voice started in my head. I had only met him once, but he had a huge impact on me, "what will you be able to gain from this? You're hurting her, and by doing that you're no better then the whitecoats, you hate."

"You're right." I accidently sad out load, startling everyone. "there's other ways. Revenge always has a way of twisting someone, no matter how hard you try to resist it. Like Madame Defaruge in the book. That's why revenge isn't something I'm after, or what you should have done."

Still the teacher was mad, "to the principal immediately, and take your guest with you." _I'm not going to go after getting revenge for the School, instead I'll go for justice. I'tt try to stop them, but not for my own personal revenge, but for others, or else I'll turn no better then the whitecoats. _I grabbed my bag and left the room, not turning to look at anyone, just leaving gracefully.

"What was that about?" Tony was really mad.

"I'll explain on the way." I nodded at him figuring I owed him that much.

**Don't worry she's not telling Tony too much, okay really she telling Tony nothing, well I haven't decided that yet. **


	22. Revenge

I smiled at Tony before I began. I had to wait until we were farther away from the class room, call me paranoid. "So, having fun recording my school day Hi, Gibbs." I waved at where the recording device was placed. "You really think I wouldn't notice." I laughed at Tony. These eyes of mine don't miss much.

"So, you owe me an explanation." Tony reminded me.

"Oh, that. well there was this flamingo who decided he wanted to becoming a giraffe so, he traveled all around the world trying to become a giraffe."

"I'm serious, Izzy." The funny thing was we were actually headed in the opposite direction of the principal's office and there was the fact Tony was trying to be stern.

"You're going the wrong way. The principal's office is that way." I pointed in the direction we had come from.

"No it's not."

"Tony, who is going to know better a person on their first day or some one who has gone to the principal's office multiple times." I reminded him.

"How many times have you gone exactly?" he asked.

I recounted, there was the punching the guy in the face, oh and then there was the time I called my math teacher stupid, and of course the reevaluation for punching the guy in the face. Too bad the guy was in my math class. "Four, including this one." I answered truthfully knowing he would just find out later.

"What!" he almost scremed. I felt bad for whoever was listening on the other end, probably Ziva or McGee, of course they'll probably were doing it from Abby's office.

"hey, it's not my fault the people here are a bunch of idiots. Besides more then half of them weren't my fault. Okay I guess I could have avoided punching that guy in the face and breaking his nose, but he was a pervert." I started to rant on to him.

I heard a cough in Tony's ear, probably to remind him to get back on topic. "You ...." I could tell he was going to add what to that sentence, but he continued, "Oh, stop trying to distract me, now the explanation."

Knowing full well I couldn't avoid it, I started not really giving information, "well, I decided I wouldn't go after revenge because going after revenge just makes you as bad as they are. So revenge isn't my solution to the problem, I'll just stop them, but my motives won't be revenge." I explained.

"Revenge from who?" Tony asked.

I was reminded of everyone Jeb, Ari, the McGeeks, the Director of the School, the Flyboys, and ter Botcher. I for some reason felt the intense emotions from when they tested me, it all came rushing back, before the tears could escape my ears I whispered, "restroom." and started running at normal human speed down the hall, even hearing the tears soak my face and Tony following.

"wait up." Tony called after me. I rushed into the ladies restroom and I heard Tony stop. Thankfully no one was there so I locked the door. Why they put a lock on a high school girl's bathroom, I will never know.I dropped to my knees and I started to bawl my eyes out. _Why was I having these intense emotions? _Then I remembered Ari injecting me with the liquid. _I am so dumb, what ever Ari injected in me, must be causing this. Hopefully, it would wear off, but I should try to calm myself down. I'm so weak, why am I crying , I had faced worse and didn't cry._ I heard a soft knock on the door. _Crap, now I have to explain some things. Well, I'll figure some sort of explanation that doesn't include just going out and saying hey, I was raised by evil scientists in a place called the School and I have wings because I'm four percent bird. By the way, I've been able to read your guys minds the whole time, and I could force you to do whatever I want. That would go over well._

**Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to update before school starts. With school I'll try to write in my free time and update atleast every other week, but if I have something done, I'll put it up, so you guys don't have to wait. Sorry about that, I really appreciate so many people reading this story though.**


	23. Rules and Schools

_You're safe, they can't hurt you here. That's not going to happen. _I repeated those lines in my head to try to calm myself down, though those thoughts were interupted by a jiggling with the lock. I heard the team's thoughts, but ignored it as I tucked in my wings and pulled on my shirt that I wore over the tank top.

I started to breath in and out while I walked slowly to the door. _No need to rush. _I opened the door and was greeted by Gibbs and Ziva, "hi, Gibbs." I smiled at him.

"What were you thinking?" Gibbs yelled at me. I involuntarily flinched.

"about?" I asked him. I wanted him to be more specific. There were many reasons he could be mad at me, and I didn't have the liberty of reading his mind.

"you called your English teacher a murder, you can't just do that."

"But she is a murderer, and you accuse people of murder all the time. Besided, if you excuse me, I'm expected in the principal's office." I attempted to push past Gibbs, but he made it painfully hard because I didn't want to hurt him. And almost elegantly yanked me back like a ballroom dancer, which was something I couldn't picture Gibbs actually doing.

"that can wait. What's going on?" Gibbs tried to pierce my gaze and make it seen I couldn't lie, so I didn't.

"Ari, injected something in my arm last night," I calmly explained while looking Gibbs in the eye, "stupid mutt," I then talked louder for Gibbs to hear me, "I believe it messed with my emotions, among other things, it is something he would do affter all."

"Why would he?"

"You can never tell with Ari, he thinks he's better then me, but I could beat his worthless but. And Gibbs could you call off the shadow, as I've been trying to tell you, they don't go to this school."

"Then what school do they go to?" Gibbs almost yelled.

"Rule number 4, Gibbs." I reminded him. Ziva chuckled.

Gibbs turned to almost reprimand Ziva, but turned to me frusterated, "I wasn't talking about that sort of stuff, this secret threatens your life."

"I'm still alive aren't I." I tried pushing past Gibbs, and he let me go past him. I skipped toward the principal's office humming a mindless tune. When I got there I smiled at the secretary, and went and knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in." he called. I went in smiling. I noticed Jenny was sitting there.

"Hi, Jenny." I smiled at her.

"Izzy, I see you finally decided to show up." the principal commented.

"Gibbs held me up." I tried to explain.

"Izzy, I believe, you have reasons for doing what your doing. That is why I have decided that instead for punishing you. I am going to require that you see one of the school conseleurs, three times a week. You'll meet with them during your free period. Her name is Mrs. Maverick, she extremely nice, and it is mandatory until you graduate or atleast until she says you don't need it anymore."

_Hopefuuly I graduate soon. I know that what I'm going to do, so I'm just done with this school thing. _"Fine." I showed my annoyance.

"This will be good for you." Jenny tried to recommend the idea to me.

"I said I'll do it, so you can just shut up about it okay." I snapped.

"Izzy." Jenny tried to calm me down.

I heard the bell ring and I used it for a good chance to remind them, "I still I have classes I need to go to, so can I get to my next class. I already missed most of English."

"Fine, go." the principal responded. His thoughts were more clear of what was going on, "I hope she can be helped, she already had such a hard life."

I left the office and was sure to slam the door to show how mad I was. _They really had no right. They had no idea what was going on. I think I did pretty well, seeing as I was rasied in a dog crate, so they should just leave me alone. I already had enough problems with people in this world._

**Hope you guess enjoyed that. Sorry about the long wait, my computer was being kind of stupid, plus this was a hard chapter to write. Thanks for sticking with me though. I have plans for the next few chapters so it shouldn't be that long unless school gets in the way. Thanks for all the people who have made this one of their favorite stories and for reviewing.**


	24. I Never Knew Psychology Could Be Fun

I meet Zander after getting my food. Tony was still following me, even though I asked Gibbs to call him off. Tony had brought his own lunch. Zander lead the way to his usual table. I noticed no one else was sitting there. I quickly scanned the cafeteria for threats. I relaxed when I came up empty. "Having, a good day today?" Zander asked.

"it's fine, my shadow won't seem to vanquish anywhere I go. I love him and all, but he is getting annoying and everything."

"It's vanish." Tony corrected, "don't tell me you're turning into Ziva.

I decided to tease him, "don't bring your girlfriend in to this." I changed the attention, "so, Zander, how about your day."

"It's been fine."

"she's not my . . ."

"denial," I sang, "I am so glad it's Friday."

"me too. Zander agreed I started to eat, knowing we didn't have much time to eat as much as I usually did.

"don't eat so fast." Tony warned. I slowed down a litte bit.

"there." I complained annoyed. I finished my food then went to drop my tray. Tony started a conversation with Zander.

"so, what's your interest in Izzy." Tony asked him. I listened as I dumped my tray.

His answer made me smile, "I just meet her, I just strictly want to be her friend."

"Look you can be honest with me, you want something more." I almost gagged at Tony's words. The response surprised me.

"sure, yeah. I mean look at her she's hot, but I don't mean anything. I just want to be her friend and get to know her."

_Like that'll ever happen._

"You better not break her heart." Tony threatened him. He was remembering the incident for the previous night.

When I got back to the table, I told them, "I'm going to go to the library. I have study hall after lunch, but I won't have time to get a book during then. See you guys later." I sauntered/walked off toward the library.

I ended up getting a book on aerodynamics and physics, but I figured I had to/was forced to meet the conseleur today, so of course begrudgingly I went to the conseleur's office, atleast it would be fun messing with her mind. I paused before knocking on her door.

"Come in." a voice called. I pulled the door open. I noticed the ways out, the window and the door. "Oh, you weren't who I was expecting, you must be Izzy Wolfe."

"That's what I'm called, yes." I nodded, scanning her mind's surface. Thankfully there was no evil intent present.

"Okay, today, let's just get to know each other. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"No matter what you do, I'll always be in some bit uncomfortable, as it's with everyone." That was followed by awkward silence.

"Okay, so how are you like this school?"

I tried not to flinch at the word school, "personally, it's horrible: most students are full of themselves, the classes are mostly boring, and don't get me started on the teachers. You?"

"it's fine. I agree it needs improvement, by the way, I'm Mandy Maverick, I hate having two m's in my name. it's just . . ."

I interupted, "married?"

"no."

"any children?"

"no, do you . . . "

"enemies?"

"no, what does that have to do with anything to do with this?" Wait, do you have any enemies?"

"I'm not going to answer that question. Allies?" _Oh, that's a good idea. As long as they stood a chance against Eraser, Flyboys and such. _

"I guess so, slow down, shouldn't I be able to ask questions."

"Fine." I relented.

"Friends?"

"N/A." I responded.

"what does not applicale mean? You gotta have friends, someone you're close to?"

_I had a friend once, was in the dog crate next to mine. He ended up being torn apart by evie scientists. I simpily had no friends, _"nope, and personally I don't care."

"you gotta care. Everyone wants a friend, and I'm sure some people want to be your friend. Maybe you should give them a chance."

"not to me, it doesn't."

"okay." she let it go finally, but noted it for later, "age?" she asked.

"15."

"any you're a junior."

"for now." I really wanted to just skip school. It really was annoying _Hey, that's another good idea, am I on a role or what._

"N/A, Do you have a point ot all these questions? I really need to take a nap." I slouched in my chair for emphasis. There was another bout of awkward silence. The bell rang to interupt it, "See ya, Many. I gotta go to French."

"I'll see you on Monday?' she asked.

"sure, can do." I left the room and was greeted by Tony.

"so, what do you have next?" Tony decided to ask.

"French, now come on, or we'll be late. It's all the way across the school." I motioned him to follow, then left him in the dust for the second time that day.

**Sorry for the long wait. I have the next chapter writen so it should be up in the next couple days. Anyway, I have a poll that involves this story's future(no I'm not going to give it up, or stop writing), so please answer the question. Thanks as always. In the next chapter they find out about the wings, well some of them do anyhow.**


	25. Alouette: a way to annoy birdkids

I was on the roof of Jenny's house. Nobody would bother me up there. I started to hum softly to myself, I let me wings out. I felt comfortable as I started to cry. Words were slowly added to my humming.

I just want to disapear

From this nevery ending nightmare

I want to fly away and find

I can just leave it all behind

**Author's Note:this song is orginal, so please do not steel. thanks.**

My song was interupted by a voice, "I didn't know you can sing." I swerved and took a defensive position, which by the way is hard to do on a roof. My eyes adjusted and I saw Abby, which caused me to quickly try to pull in my wings as I relaxed ," I see them Izzy, there is no reason to hide them."

"crap, I'm guessing you want an explanation."

"that would be nice." I was reluctant to tell her anything.

"Fine, sit, but you can't tell anyone, especially Gibbs." I dashed Abby's plans before they got formed, "No signing him either."

"but . . ."

"Abby, do you want an explanation of not? If you tell anyone, I'll have to leave and you'll never see me again. Besides, Gibbs's smart, he'll figure it out unfortunately," I really didn't want anyone to figure it out at all.

"fine." Abby pouted.

"you probably noticed, I'm not normal."

"that's an understatement."

"ignoring that comment, especially when it involves my DNA. To put things as simply as possible, I'm four percent bird, atleast according to my DNA. So, yes I can fly." I decided to answer Abby's unasked question.

"how?"

"they grafted my DNA, and so that's the explanation of the whole wings thing."

"why?" she decided to ask. Of course the question I couldn't answer.

"not sure about that one myself." I lied.

"When, does it hurt."

"before I was born, and no it doesn't hurt, but they're a little bit sore, so please don't touch them. I might over react. Any other questions?" I added the last part a little bit annoyed.

Abby thought a second, "how can you fly, it's both aeroynamicly and physically impossible, by physics that is." Abby was curious like all scientists I've meet in my life. And trust me that was alot.

"hollow bones, and air sacs. Unluckly they are easier to break."

"what!" She screamed.

"keep it down." I whispered.

"who did this to you?"

"that part is hard to explain. Let's leave it at evil people." For some odd reason, this caused me to smile.

Abby's mouth dropped, "wait, is there anything else you haven't told me. You can't grow talons or something like that can you."

_Only read minds, control them, and blow stuff up with that, but I'm sure that's not what she meant in the least bit. _"no talons." I smiled.

"Then Abby started to sing, "Alouette, gentille Alouette ,Alouette je te plumerai  
Alouette, gentille Alouette ."

"Abby, that's not funny. Come on, Jenny's probably looking for us."

She continued singing, "Alouette, gentille Alouette ,Alouette je te plumerai ,Je te plumerai la tête , Je te plumerai la tête , Et la tête, et la tête ."

"Abby," I yelled.

"Fine," she pouted.

**Yeah, I have over 80 reviews. Sorry for the shortness, and don't worry Abby isn't the only one who is going to find out, that's just what you guys voted for. Thanks you guys, you make me feel important.**


	26. First Case

I was in the squad room. It was a Sunday, and for some odd reason everyone was there. Jenny still didn't trust me home alone, for some odd reason, okay I understand her reasoning, but still. I had overheard something about a missing person, or something like that. I was reading the book I had gotten on Frieday. I was almost finished it when Gibbs interrupted me.

"Izzy, take this to Abby." He held out a Caf-pow. "try to help her. And this is for you." He gave me a slightly smaller Caf-pow.

"Yes, Gibbs." I begrudgingly said. I slung my bag over my shoulder and left. I took the stairs because there was no way I was taking the elevator to Abby's lab, even if it was quicker. We hadn't spoken since she found out about the wings and I was concerned of what Abby would say or more importantly ask since she had time to think it over.

*

"Hi, Abs. Gibbs sent you this." I handed her the bigger Caf-pow. "Where's Tim?" I asked her. He had been sent down to the lab, and I hadn't seen him leave.

"He and Tony had to go out into the field." I took a sip of my Caf-pow. _I wonder what will happen if I have caffeine. All well, I'll see. Draught, that means I don't have someone else here, so Abby is free to talk to me about uncomfortable subjects._

"Okay. I was just wondering. Gibbs wanted me to help you, so I came down here. What do you want me to do?"

"What does this sound like to you?" She played a phone call. I had bird like hearing, so I could easily recognize the sounds.

"Train tracks." I answered automatically.

"How did you?"

"Bird like hearing." I answered.

"Anything else."  
"Well, the rest of my senses, except smell, and I guess taste."

"Anything else you aren't telling me."

"Yes, but that really isn't something you need to know. Is there anything I can do to help?" I really tried to change the subject, since the subject wasn't what you would call comfortable.

"well, if you kidnapped someone and put said person in a trunk of a car." so in otherwords an enclosed place, "what would you do with the person?"

"Well, I wouldn't kidnap someone, in the first place, but besides that. If the person wanted the kidnape dead, said person would probably be dead. Of course it depends on who was the person who was kidnapped. Can you tell me anything? Who they kidnapped and how says alot about the person. Oh, and can I spread out my wings. They are kinda sore."

", for starters she's in the navy." I pulled off my top and spread my wings. Mistake number one.

"Well, if she was in the navy, wouldn't see by somewhat able to defend herself. She must have been either caught off guard or knew her kidnapper." I pointed out. That didn't make since for her to not do anything.

"You're right. I should tell Gibbs." Mistake number two.

"Tell Gibbs whart?" Gibbs' voice asked.

I turned around. "Are you sure you don't have ESP." Abby teased Gibbs.

Gibbs saw me. "What that?

**Yeah, I updated all my crossovers today. Oh, and sorry for the shortness. Please tell me what you think adn if you have any ideas as always private message me.**


	27. Reactions of a Weird Sort

"Hi, Gibbs." I smiled at him and pulled my wings in at the same time.

"Abby, you knew." Gibbs accused.

"If it's any consolation, Abby has known for less then 48 hours, and I swore her to secracy. I even told her she couldn't sign you."

"Like that matters. What did you want to tell me Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"well, we think, actually it was Izzy's idea, with her military training wouldn't she at least have some ability to fight back. Izzy thought she either knew her attacked or was taken by surprise."

I spoke up, "Gibbs, who would even know she would be wherever it was."

"parking lot." Gibbs told me.

"Gibbs, someone must have known, she'd be there. Unless it was just some random kidnapping and you know how unlikely that is. Unless you are dealing with a perv, but still if they followed her, someone must have noticed something. Of course, everyone could have been oblivious, but you know how unlikely that is."

"you have wings." he stuttered. That was probably the only time I saw him surprised at anything.

"Yes, now shouldn't we be concerned with your missing lieutenant. I guess I'm forced to explain, but later." I took a large sip of my Caf-pow.

Gibbs stared at me, "you owe me an explantion."

"Later, Gibbs." I told him and tried to stare him down to enforce it. It really didn't work.

"Explain." Gibbs ordered.

"Later, and by the way McGee is coming, don't tell him anything. The less who know the better for you all."

I had pulled in my wings and pulled on the top by that time. Gibbs gave me a look that said fine. I couldn't help but laugh as McGee came in. He gave me a weird look, and in order to not answer, I took another sip of my Caf-pow.

"Hi, McGee." I greeted him.

"Hi, izzy." He went over to a computer and started working on something. Abby was explaining something to Gibbs, "Gibbs, the lieutenant's phone is being used as we speak, I'm getting a fix on the location."

"Go after it McGee." Tony joined us.

"come on McGeek." Tony teased McGee. That made me realize that McGee sounded alot like McGeek. McGeek was a type of robot. There was no way I could continue calling him McGee.

**I'm sorta stuck, so if you guys have ideas please tell me. Thanks.**


	28. Reintroductions

It was a Monday, already I was having a not so good day. My amount of sleep was low, basically zero. Nightmares had kept me up, not to mention Gibb's questions. There were extremely percise. Most of them I didn't answer.

When I arrived at school, I was extremely annoyed. I was dressed in black to fit my mood. Making sure I arrived in English just before the bell, wasn't hard. I skimmed the teacher's mind. She was still angry at me. I think she was trying to watch over her actions though. It was kinda funny. I slipped into my seat in the back and was smart enough to stay quiet.

Five minutes into class, with the teacher still giving me angry looks, someone walked into the room. Their appearance made me pull up and look. I was staring at the person I hadn't seen for awhile. I had to look again to make sure. Standing in front of the class was Iggy. They guy I had meet earlier on Thursday during my fight with Ari. I gasped. His head quickly darted in my direction, making me laugh. Then I remembered he was blind.

I quickly appraised the situation. I was about to send him a message when the teacher smiled, "you can sit by Miss Wolfe." She laughed as she said my name. She really hated me, but I wasn't going to mind sitting by another birdkid.

**I apologize for not updating in awhile. I also apologize for the shortness of this part. I have a writer's block involving some of my fanfictions and this unfortunately is one of them. So, I would be grateful for any help. Again, I am extremely sorry**


	29. Again, Well atleast Plans were Made

**I figure I should add a disclaimer some time, so I do not own Maximum Ride or NCIS. Oh and Izzy is not Max.  
**

It was a Monday, already I was having a not so good day. My amount of sleep was low, basically zero. Nightmares had kept me up, not to mention Gibb's questions. There were extremely precise. Most of them I didn't answer.

When I arrived at school, I was extremely annoyed. I was dressed in black to fit my mood. Making sure I arrived in English just before the bell, wasn't hard. I skimmed the teacher's mind. She was still angry at me. I think she was trying to watch over her actions though. It was kinda funny. I slipped into my seat in the back and was smart enough to stay quiet.

Five minutes into class, with the teacher still giving me angry looks, someone walked into the room. Their appearance made me pull up and look. I was staring at the person I hadn't seen for awhile. I had to look again to make sure. Standing in front of the class was Iggy. They guy I had meet earlier on Thursday during my fight with Ari. I gasped. His head quickly darted in my direction, making me laugh. Then I remembered he was blind.

I quickly appraised the situation. I was about to send him a message when the teacher smiled, "you can sit by Miss Wolfe." She laughed as she said my name. She really hated me, but I wasn't going to mind sitting by another birdkid. I sent him a mental image and a note, so it didn't freak him out.

"You probably don't remember me, I from Thursday night where you helped me fight Ari. I'm the one you are suppose to sit next to. Oh, and if you don't want me to hear your thoughts, block your mind, though I'll try not to listen in on them." Iggy nodded in understanding. Then skirted to the back and sat by me. When he was close enough, I whispered low enough for only him to hear, "by the way the teacher hates me because I called her a murderer."

"Is she?" he whispered back.

"Unfortunately, yes." We were cut off when the teacher asked him a question. We didn't get to talk anymore after that in class. Next was gym, I talked to Iggy as we walked to class. Thankfully, he had my schedule. I meet him outside of the locker rooms, he had changed his clothes.

"So, today we are playing tennis, atleast that is what the teacher is planning." I told him.

"Okay. Though, why are you helping me?" he asked.

"I want to, plus you are pretty cool, which is more to say then most of the people here."

The teacher started to talk. "Okay, everyone grab a partner, today we are playing tennis. I want you to play a game and keep score. Winner plays winner of another match. Okay, move out, once you get to the courts you may begin."

"How are we going to play tennis, we have a huge advantage." Iggy told me.

"That's true, well, anyway, let's just play it birdkid style. This actually is going to be fun for once, because I can't predict your moves." I smiled and laughed.

The game was lots of fun, atleast I thought it was. The ball was moving so fast, more fun then I would have actually had in gym that day. "That was fun." Iggy declared when we had finally finished. Every time the gym teacher came over I "convinced" him to let us keep playing, and not split us apart.

"Hey, do you have any bombs on you?" I asked Iggy. My mind was forming a plan, as we left gym, going to math.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a plan." I smiled almost evilly.

**Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and/or give me any ideas you have.**


	30. History Lessons and Life Stories

**AN: I messed up the schedule, so if you get confused. Sorry for any OOCness.**

**I figure I should add this sometime. I do not own Maximum Ride or NCIS.**

We entered the lunch room laughing. We had put a stink bomb in our history class. Goodthing, the teacher wouldn't suspect a thing. "That was fun." I told Iggy. ,"do you want some food?" I asked him.

"Sure." he smiled. So, we went through the line with me telling him what was there and him taking some. I paid for our food and we went and sat down.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked Iggy.

"Well, the Flock found my parents, but they're really complete jerks. They want to sell me to a circus as 'the flying blind kid.'"

"Then why stay? You owe them nothing. I'm sure the Flock would love to have you back," I continued to eat.

"I guess.. so what is your story?" he asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours ... I mean minus the stuff you don't want to talk about."

"okay." he agreed and explained while he and I ate. He didn't go into detail. Through him I learned that he was raised in the School. Jeb helped them escape to a safe house. Jeb disappeared and was working for the School. Erasers kidnapped Gazzy's sister, Angel. They helped her escape then went to New York. They freed the Institue there. After, that they headed to Washington, D.C. to get information about their parents. Then they lived with an FBI agent who knew about the wings named Anne Walker because Fang had got hurt and had to go to a hospital.

"She probably doesn't really work for the FBI." I told Iggy.

"Why do you think that?" he asked. Everything had pretty much horrible timing in my world. Zander had sat down.

"How was your weekend?" Zander asked.

"Okay.' I answered. Znder pretty much left iggy out of the conversation. "Yours?"

"It was fine. I went to a movie, it was pretty good. What was with your shadow Friday?"

"Tony? He's just really protective."

"Who's Tony?" Iggy asked.

"Let's just say he works under the person. I am living with right now."

"Okay...that doesn't explain anything." Zander commented.

"Oh, I'm planning to pass out of high school, annoying stuff and all." Iggy laughed.

"You're leaving?"

"That's the plan." the bell rung , "well, we gotta go." Iggy followed me, and we dumped our trays. "I get to go see a shrink." I told Iggy.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I am required to see the school counselor three times a week because I punched a guy at full force for being a pervert, yelled at my math teacher, and I called my English teacher a murderer."

"You're weird." Iggy told me ,"now, what's your story?"

I sighed as we entered the counseling office. "I have to talk to the counselor. I'll probably annoy her, and she'll send me away. Will you stay here?"

"Sure," So that is what I did .. except, she didn't send me away. So instead, I met him with around fifteen minutes left of my free period."

"I guess, I get to tell you my story now."

**The next part will be Izzy's story. I am now on break, so hopefully, I'll get more done. I have it written, but I will probably waited a few days unless I get alot of reviews asking me to. Thanks.**


	31. Izzy's story

_I was born and raised in the School. I don't think I have to explain to you what that is. By the time I was five, I realised I could read minds, but I didn't tell any of the whitecoats. I had one friend though, his name was Alic and he knew about me reading minds. He was two percent bird and a couple years younger then me. That is different to my four percent. His name was Alic._

_ I don't want to go into detail about the experiments because you probably have a good idea on what they did anyway. At seven, I realized I could control minds, but I didn't help me with the experiments. I mean, I don't know my actual age, so there are just guesses. When I was nine years old, they took me and Alic to a room. In front of my face, they disected Alic. I was forced to watch them cut him up. He was alive for most of it, but died near the end._

_ Afterwards, I was taken to a room and electricity was shot through me for a few minutes. This caused the memories, to be stuck in my head. That was really annoying. So, basically I was pretty much dead when they put me in the dog crate._

_ Around this time, Jeb disappeared. For some reason, he called me Marian. I never understood why. About four years later, Jeb came back. During that time I was starved for a month and raped. Of course, it was kinda funny when I almost killed the whitecoats who tried. Every so often, I went into fights with Erasers. About five weeks ago, I escaped and I ended up finding out the School is under a company called Itex. They are probably mad about the hole I blew in their wall._

_ I'm living with Jenny Shephard, who is director of NCIS, a.k.a Naval Criminal Investigative Services. She doesn't know about the wings, and the only reason I'm living with her is the free food and I got caught stealing from her._

_ Gibbs got his friend Tobais Fornell who works for the FBI, to get me a new idenity. That's part of the rason why, I don't think your friend works for the FBI. he would have suspected something about me. So, the only people who know about the wings is Abby, who caught me on the roof crying, and Gibbs. I don't know what his reaction was because for some reason I can't read his mind... but he has an uncanny ability to tell if someone is lying. He keeps asking questions, but I'm not helping him much. It was funny when they got all worried while I was out dealing with Ari. Thanks for that by the way._


	32. NCIS Special Agent Izzy

**This part is just before the beginning in the first chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My computer died a couple months ago, and I lost all my documents. Then I lost the written part. I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride.**

"Tony, what do you think you are doing?" I asked my hopefully temporary partner, Anthony Dinozzio.

"I'm picking the lock." he told me.

"Well, one you are doing it wrong, and two isn't that sorta illegal."

"hey, weren't you the one caught breaking into Jenny's fridge, look who is talking."

"it's illegal and I was doing that for completely different reasons. Who calls the director of a federal agency by her first name anyway?"

"I do, now just help me with the lock kid."

"Fine." I agreed and easily got into teh house.

"show off." Tony was majorly disappointed I got in so easily.

**About four weeks earlier then above part. Sorry, for how weird that sounds. I'm going to write more about with Iggy their, but I'll put that up later in a flash back. Sorry, for the wait.**

Ugh, I wanted to kill Tony. Who did he think he was anyway? Just because I was new to this whole NCIS Special Agent thing, and really new to life in general doesn't mean he can treat me like this. I could kick his but quite easily, so really he had no room to talk, especially since he knew that much. And Tony, well he went around calling me probie and thinking he could slap me upside the head. Which I guess is considered a Gibb's slap because that was what he did to correct someone. "Grab your gear." I heard Gibbs say.

I didn't exactly have anything, so I just followed them to the elevator, as much as I hated it, it was probably faster. Tony closed the door on me, so I just sprinted down the stairs beating the team to the car. I stuck out my tongue at Tony. "Still beat you."

Gibbs hit Tony on the back of the head and then hit me. I couldn't see it coming because I still couldn't read Gibb's mind to my annoyance. Of course no one at NCIS knew about my mind reading. "What was that for?" Tony asked.

"Closing the elevator." Gibbs responded, as we got into vehicles.

"And mine?" I asked annoyed.

"Sticking your tongue out." Gibbs told me. I got stuck riding in the autopsy van with Ducky and Palmer. It wasn't that I didn't like Ducky or Palmer, it was just it smelled like antiseptic and I was in the back of the van. Ducky and Palmer were chatting about things I didn't really care to listen to.

So, we had fun and went to a town just outside of Washington, D.C. A girl had found her father dead in his office early this morning. We were late getting to the scene because of Palmer's driving. He really was directionally challenged; they should just let me drive. Of course technically, I wasn't old enough.

Gibbs was giving orders. I ended up helping him interviewing witnesses. Apparently, the girl would be more comfortable talking to someone her own age. "what happened?" I asked her.

I skimmed the true details from her head while she told me, "I … I went into my dad's study because I had made him breakfast before I left for school. He's dead." She started sobbing.

"It's okay," I tried to soothe her, "we'll figure out what happened."

"How exactly are you doing this, I mean you are my age."

"I'm actually new at this and I graduated high school, but what happened after you brought him breakfast?"

"He was in his chair, and I went to get his attention because I thought he just fell asleep while working and I touched his shoulder and…" She passed, obviously distraught.

"what happened next?"

"he was cold and I realized he was dead and I screamed and dropped the tray. A neighbor rang the doorbell a couple minutes later and said he heard a scream and was everything okay. Then we called 911, and they apparently called you guys."

"How cold was he, was he ice cold, only a little bit cold?"

"It was only slightly colder then normal I guess."

"And what time was it."

"It was around seven fifteen."

"Thank you, if we need anything else, we will be in touch." I tried to be official, but I saw how distraught she was so I gave her a quick hug before going to report to Gibbs.


	33. Rule Six

Wings, Freedom, and Gibbs

How did this happen? Okay, we all know how this happened, Dinozzio is an idiot. Okay, maybe not idiot is the right word, how about immature person who acts like a child and got me in this trouble. I might not have been in this trouble if it weren't for him, of course people would still want me dead, so I guess it's not completely his fault.

So, I had to reiterate my point. "Shut up, Tony." Wow, people don't use words like reiterate anymore, or defenestration, but if you're reading this you probably already knew that. Of course, you might not, and I would honestly throw Tony out of a window right about now, but there were no windows, just a door, and a light fixture, and of course the ever present security camera.

School, wonderful school, okay, note the sarcasm, but if I did this right, maybe I could graduate from school early, and if that happened no more annoying teenagers, okay, less annoying teenagers. I was though glad I could take the tests in a couple days, though right now I was talking to Mandy, my ever present counselor who was advising me against my decision. "School is not for me." I explained to her when she brought it up yet again.

"What are you going to do then?" she asked me.

"I'll figure something out." I told Mandy. I think Mandy gave up. Okay, I know she did because I read her mind which looked something like.

_What is she thinking? Where would she go? I know she's smart and everything, but she doesn't have the best people skills, and how am I ever going to talk to the handsome man again if she leaves this school. He seems to care for her. _(Insert a picture of Gibbs to my amusement). _She's been through a lot, but she won't open up. I think she might be more open with him, and I guess there is no changing her mind. I wonder if she knows what happened to the kid who left here. She is good at hiding things. Oh, I remember now, I hid the chocolate in the vegetables. Why did I ever go on that diet? I blame Mark; of course Mark was so sweet, before he dumped me that is. What was he thinking? I need to focus on Izzy, not my own problems. I'm supposed to be a guidance counselor for goodness sake._

I was done, finally. No more school, as I had taken the tests. I had in my hand a diploma which signified all this. Mandy gave me a hug when the principal handed it to me, and I let her thinking this was the last time I was going to ever see her again. Jenny wasn't there, but Gibbs showed up, and he was driving me somewhere. "Where are we going Gibbs?" I asked him.

"You'll find out when we get there."  
"I don't like when you do that." I told him.

"you're going to have to get use it, Izzy." He responded. "now, I have some questions."  
"yes?" I asked him. I really can't believe I've only known him for three weeks.

"this place you were raised, where is it located?"  
"I really don't remember." I told him. "you can't be seriously thinking about taking down the School."

"somebody has to."

"Gibbs, I'd love to see those idiots suffer for what they did and are doing, but I have this little instinct in me that says, don't get yourself killed." Wow, the weird thing was that I could talk to Gibbs. Of course that dawned on me, I trusted Gibbs. Gibbs was the first person I had ever completely trusted, well, him and Abby.

"who is in charge?"

"I don't know." I answered. "I was stuck in a crate most of my life. Well, that and an operating table, and I really hate the whole concrete walls thing by now." I was getting slightly annoyed. "do you have to talk about this now?" I asked him.

"no, because we're here." We were outside a house, and I unbuckled my seatbelt. You know I think this is a good time to mention Gibb's driving skills. He drives fast, and not that I mind it or anything, but it really requires you to buckle up. That being said, the seatbelt got stuck, and Gibbs had to help me. I accidentally exploded a window in frustration. The seat belt became undone and I got out quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Gibbs." I apologized.

"never say your sorry, it's a sign of weakness, rule number six."

"good to know." I told him.

I had my backpack slung over my shoulder and he got a duffle out of the trunk. "Jenny's going to Europe, and you're staying at my house." Gibbs told me.

"so, this is your house then?" I asked.

"yeah." He let himself in and I followed him inside. He sat the duffle on the couch and I sat my bag down only to be greeted by familiar voices. I really need to pay more attention, I'm getting sloppy.

"surprise!" This was said by Abby, Timmy, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, and Tobias.

"Congratulations, squirt." Tony told me. "You are done with high school."

"yes, I am."

Abby hugged me and I hugged her back. "I'm so proud." Abby told me.

"I had help." I told her. "now, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm hungry."

"good, because I brought pizza." Tony told me.

"I'm going to go wash my hands, Gibbs, where is the bathroom?"  
"down the hall, first door on the right." Gibbs told me. I nodded and headed that way. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment, used the restroom, and washed my hands. I then returned to the living room.

"now, Izzy, what do you want to drink?" Timmy asked me.

"whatever." I told him. "as long as it isn't hot."

"get me a soda McGeek." Tony told him.

Tobias looked at me. "I wasn't sure what I was suppose to bring, Gibbs invited me, so here." He handed me a present.

"all I did was graduate from high school."

"at fourteen." Ducky interjected. "you graduated from high school at fourteen, my dear."

"let's eat." Tony interjected when Timmy returned.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile for any of my stories. I've had writer's block and my computer keeps on dying on me. I wil try to update more often. Also, I am going to change the time line a little bit so that the first chapter happened eight weeks after when Gibbs and Izzy met. Also, I should probably put in here I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. Thank you all for liking this story and reading it.**


	34. Tony Can Be Annoying at Times

**I'm changing the time line if you hadn't noticed and the events where Tony and Izzy are kidnap happen eight weeks before the beginning of the story. If you have any suggestion, feel free to say so. Thank you all for reading this story.**

"Izzy, where are you?" Jenny called. I didn't answer, I didn't want to come out. "Izzy, you made it, you are now a NCIS agent."

I got up, she didn't seem mad. I scanned her thoughts to figure out.

_I guess it's for the best, she's good and Jethro will look after her. Plus, I don't want her to get up and leave._

"what?" I asked her. I surprised her as I came out of the room.

"You're an NCIS agent now, you are going to have to learn to take orders, and you'll be working with Gibbs."

"okay." I told her.

"that means you are coming to the office with me tomorrow morning." She told me. "I'm not happy that you went behind my back, however, you do need looking after."

"sorry." I told her. "couldn't be helped really, you would have killed me."

Jenny shook her head. "I wouldn't have killed you, now go to bed, you have your first day as an NCIS agent tomorrow."

"do I have to carry a gun?" I asked her.

"we'll see." She told me.

Tony hadn't been told which was kind of funny having people explain it to them. Plus, the look on his face when I was handed a badge was priceless though when they gave me a gun it was worse. I put it in my desk hoping not have to use it. Though one bad thing was Tony became my partner.

"Dinozzio, take Izzy and interview the lieutenant's CO. Izzy, may I speak with you before you leave."

"sure." I went over to Gibbs "what's up?"

"see if you can pick anything up, and let Tony do the interviewing."

"k." I went to Tony in the elevator.

"what did Gibbs want?" Tony asked.

"told me you were doing the interview." I responded.

"I still can't believe you're a NCIS agent, I mean sure I let you win in the fight, but still."  
I gave him a look. "keep telling yourself that." I consoled him.

"I would let you drive, but you're too young." Tony reminded me.

"maybe you're too old." I told him.

"am not." He told me as he opened the driver's seat. I got in the passenger's seat. I didn't buckle my seatbelt and he noticed. It wasn't my fault I didn't like being restrained, "you going to buckle up?"

"no." I told him.

Dinozzio sighed and shook his head as he pulled out of the parking lot. We were let out at the gate, and Dinozzio turned it on to an oldies station. I didn't comment, and I just tried to relax for the drive to Quantico Navy Base. Note to self, Tony couldn't sing, and he had bad taste in music.

Author's Note: I have nothing against oldies music, Izzy does.

We were directed to the training yard. Why was they training when they just got back from Iraq? Better question, didn't they have family to see? Tony walked up to a man. "Major Richards?"

"that would be me." A girl approached. "can I help you?"

Tony gawked for a moment before speaking. "My name is Anthony Dinozzio, but you can call me Tony. I'm with NCIS." He showed the badge. "is there somewhere we can talk privately."

"take fifteen guys. Call me Zoey." She told the men. "who's this?"  
"Special Agent Caldwell." Tony answered. "we would like to speak with you about Lieutenant Wilson."

"is he in some sort of trouble?" she asked concerned.

"he's dead." I entered her mind.

_Dead, how could he be dead? I just saw him last night. _(insert vivid pictures). She was sleeping with him. "how did this happen?" she asked.

"A bomb in his car. Do you know of anyone who might want him dead? What kind of work did he do?"

"He diffused bombs for a living, and one killed him? And he got around well with everyone." _There was the one time with Tom, but Tom stepped out of line, and Tom wouldn't kill Vic. _"I can't think of anyone."

"was he close to anyone? Do you know if he had a girlfriend?"

"he was friends with all the guys, they loved his sense of humor, and they respected him." Her mind flipped to a practical joke he pulled.  
"what about a girlfriend? When was the last time you saw him?"  
"yesterday, at debriefing." She was lying. "and I don't think he had a girlfriend, at least he didn't talk about anyone." Gibbs owed me.

"Did anything seem off about him when you last saw him?" Tony asked.

"not really, he was a little distracted, but usually they want to get off the base for leave. After spending months in a war zone, you want the little things, you know?" She was having fantasies of her own.

Tony handed her his card. "here is my card, if you remember anything else, please call." We walked away.

"Agent Dinozzio." She called after Tony.

"yes?" he turned around. She ran up to him.

"Please catch whoever did this, he was a good member of my team. May I tell the others?"  
Tony paused. "I'd wait tell we know who caused it. Give them closure, you know."

"I'll call if I think of anything." She promised Tony.


	35. Bombs Go Boom

Wings

Promise of Tomorrow

I stared at Tony for a long moment, wondering if he was joking. Let's face it, telling me Gibbs was kidnapped by a roving alien makes no sense whatsoever, so I decided to try again. "Where's Gibbs?" This time he gave me a serious answer. There was something I needed to tell Gibbs, and it was important to me.

"Interrogation, why?" Tony answered. "He's with Lieutenant Richards."

"Okay." I got up and headed to interrogation. Tony rushed after me; he caught up to me as I grasped for the door.

"Never, ever interrupt Gibbs in interrogation."  
"There's a first time for everything." I opened the door and Gibbs and Lieutenant Richards looked up.

"I tried to stop her boss." Tony decided to try and save his but.

"I need to talk to you, it's quite important." I explained calmly.

Gibbs got up. "I'll be back." He went over to me. Tony got a Gibb's slap, but I didn't.

"Why didn't she?" Tony asked. I smiled, but I didn't stick my tongue out at Tony no matter how much I wanted to.

"Dinozzio, don't you have some phone calls to make?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, boss." He rushed off.

"Izzy, what do you need to talk about?"  
"Privately, Gibbs." I told him. I followed him to the elevator and he turned on the emergency switch. "What's wrong?" he asked me. Gibbs was concerned from what I could tell

"First of all, Lieutenant Richards was sleeping with the victim and saw him the previous night. Secondly, I recognized the bomb."  
"From?" Gibbs asked curious

"The same type of bomb was strapped to my chest and if I didn't get out or disarm it, I would have been a lot of birdkid pieces."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I've had nightmares about that bomb, Gibbs, I think I can identify it, even if it has already gone boom." Gibbs laughed  
Gibbs hit the switch and we went down to Abby's lab. "What have you got for me, Abs?"  
"Well, a bunch of pieces, but he would have been blown to many more pieces if there hadn't been a fault in the bomb. They got the mixture wrong. I'm trying to trace the manufacture, but… All I can tell you is whoever made this bomb didn't know much about bombs."

"Thanks, Abs?" he kissed her on the forehead.

"That's not all Gibbs, I did a blood analysis on this guy's blood and there was something hinky with it. Almost like Izzy's, but not avian."

"What about lupine?" I asked.

"Izzy, I didn't see you there." She hugged me. ", but I know what you said about coincidences so, I ran an analysis of the cells. This guy could no way be in his thirties, his cells aren't old enough. He couldn't be more then two."  
"Eraser, great." I commented hoping my sarcasm was understood.

"Eraser?" Gibbs asked me.

"Wolf, human combination, work for the School want me dead, and usually don't live past three or four. Can turn into giant wolves and have healing factor. Look like male models, that kind of thing, oh, someone's coming."  
As if on cue, McGee entered. "good work, Abs." Gibbs kissed her forehead. "Izzy, stay here with Abby and try to reassemble the bomb."  
"Does it have to go boom?" I asked him.

"No." Gibbs told me. "You guys try to find the manufacture."  
"I think I found that out Gibbs, Metro had picked up a man and found bomb parts all over his house, as well as the chemicals."  
"Go pick him up." Gibbs told McGee. ",and take Ziva with you."

"on it boss." McGee left.

"Izzy, stay here with Abby, and don't leave unless it's an emergency."  
"I understand Gibbs, but it isn't like that. They couldn't have found me, could they?"  
"We'll find out, and I'll keep you out of it."  
"Thanks, Gibbs." I hugged him before he left. I then turned to Abby to explain. Only, she beat me to it.

"want you DEAD!"

"a lot of people want me dead, Abby, if I took the time we would make Gibbs mad at our unproductiveness."

Abby pouted, well, if it was possible for Abby to pout and start working. However, in the middle of her work she would pause about to ask me a question and then didn't. Really, it wouldn't be a good idea to point out to her I could read her mind because she didn't really know that about me. Plus, pointing out a mindreading ability just made people paranoid, or at least it would make me paranoid, if it was possible for me to be more paranoid, that is.

Abby and I were not done when Tony greeted us with his usual smile. More importantly, he brought dinner which consisted of Chinese food. "I'm guessing its going to be a late night?" Abby asked.

"Yeah?"  
"What about the bomb maker?" I asked.

"He wasn't there." Tony explained. "McGee is bringing all the evidence from that scene."  
"great." I joked. "more work for Abby, and me to do. as I am her unofficial assistant at the moment."  
"Abby doesn't like assistants." Tony informed me.

"well, Chip tried to kill me, and Izzy is an exception, I enjoy having her company."  
"aw, thanks Abby."  
Dinozzio's cell phone rang. "I got to go." Tony told me and left. "Tony." He greeted the person as he left the room.

"who is he talking to?" Abby asked me.

"I don't know."

"can't you, I don't know use your bird hearing."

"alright." I listened.

"Jennane, I'll make it up to you."  
"alright, Tony."

"a lady, I assume his girlfriend, and we shall not continue this conversation. Please, don't tell Dinnozzio, as he wanted to obviously keep his private life private."  
"Izzy, Tony is like my brother."  
"then who's the father?"  
"Gibbs." Abby smiled. "and Jenny is the mother."  
"who's the mother?" Jenny walked in. I started laughing after realizing she hadn't heard the rest of the conversation.

**Sorry for the wait. I am busy with school and everything. And my computer won't allow me to update. Please enjoy.**


End file.
